Ami des éléments
by Kalenna
Summary: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

Après une absence de je ne sais combien de temps je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Pour le Kiri j'ai une panne d'inspiration, oui oui ça fait deux ans que j'ai cette panne et je m'en excuse. J'espère cependant que cette histoire va vous plaire.

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

-Alvéa revient ici tout de suite !

Une jeune fille, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, voletait ici et là. Oui oui voletait, tandis qu'un homme bien campé sur le sol lui demandait ou plutôt lui criait de redescendre. La jeune fille qui paraissait n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'année, fit la moue.

-Oh allez Tom, rit un peu. Tout ce stress va te donner des rides.

Le dénommé Tom croisa les bras avant de répondre.

-C'est de ta faute si je suis stressé. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as volé des plans importants ?

-Arrêtes de penser boulot ! Dumbledore te croit mort ! Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour profiter de ta réincarnation.

-Alvéa soit sérieuse ce n'est pas parce que ce vieux fou pense que notre cher descendant de Serpentard est mort qu'il faut laisser tomber. Une guerre ça ne se gagne pas en un jour, il faut tout préparer.

La blonde toujours suspendue dans les airs regarda la nouvelle arrivante, peau mate, yeux charbon, et le plus détonnant était sa chevelure flamboyante.

-T'es pas drôle Ranaé.

-Une guerre n'est pas censé être drôle, je te signal ! Répliqua la plus grande.

-Que ce passe t'il ici ? Un problème ?

-Ah Gari tu tombes bien, aide moi à convaincre Tom de prendre des vacances, la guerre va lui donner des rides.

Le jeune homme, nommé Gari se rapprocha des jeunes filles et de Tom qui n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis l'arrivé de Ranaé. L'homme plutôt grand, à la peau basanée et aux yeux verts forêts lança un regard de compassion à Jedusor. Alvéa et Ranaé étaient un mélange explosif aussi bien niveau caractère qu'au niveau éléments. L'air alimentait le feu après tout.

-Alvéa, Tom est un grand garçon, il sait ce qui doit être fait. Si on veut un jour se débarrasser de Dumby il va falloir être inventif. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Quoi ?! Toi, l'homme de paix, celui qui n'aime pas se battre. Encourage les autres à faire la guerre ?

Le regard vert devint dur et il répliqua sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas me battre que je ne comprends pas l'importance d'une telle chose. Alvéa le monde doit changer, nous sommes là pour aider. Nous avons choisis notre camp à notre naissance. Tom à la volonté, le courage et des idéaux que nous trouvons justes. Nous savons parfaitement que le conflit ne se réglera pas par de simples négociations et c'est notre devoir de l'aider autant que nos pouvoirs le permettent.

Le sol se mit à trembler durant sa tirade. Ranaé, un peu tendue, mit sa main sur le bras du garçon.

- Calme-toi, Gari. Elle connait notre devoir, mais c'est aussi la plus jeune, laisse lui du temps.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer, la main aidant beaucoup. Le sol redevint stable sous leurs pieds.

-Voilà comme ça.

-Merci Rana.

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-De rien, beau brun.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis la jeune femme regarda Alvéa toujours suspendue dans les airs mais cette fois ci la tête baissée.

-Viens faire tes excuses tout de suite jeune fille et rends les plans à Tom.

La blondes descendit enfin sur le sol, elle alla faire un câlin à Gari tout en s'excusant. Il lui rendit son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il la pardonnait, il n'était pas rancunier de nature et n'aimait pas être en froids avec ceux qu'il aimait. Après ce câlin, Alvéa se retourna vers Tom et lui tendit les plans tout en s'excusant. Le brun les prit puis la remercia avant de tourner les talons. Ils avaient des plans à étudier et une armée à reconstituer, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé son physique d'adolescent qu'il devait se laisser aller. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire comprendre à l'incarnation du vent, cependant elle préférait toujours s'amuser. Il sourit tout en retournant à son bureau, malgré les imprévus tels que celui-ci, la vivacité d'Alvéa et surtout son innocence permettait à tous les habitants du château à vivre plus légèrement.

Il longea les couloirs rapidement devant le regard de ses hommes qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il tacha de répondre à chaque fois par un hochement de tête mais continua sa route jusqu'à son cabinet de travail. Lorsqu'il vit enfin la porte, il entra et retourna à la place qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes avant et comme si rein ne s'était passé, il déplia les plans et les proposaient à ses plus proches fidèles et amis.

Il y avait bien sûr ses deux bras droits, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, mais aussi Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange et pour finir deux personnes plus particulières. Sanchèse, un jeune adolescent avec des cheveux blonds en pétards et aux yeux bleu océans mais aussi Kliva, jeune fille à la peau blanche, aux yeux chocolats et aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches dorés. Ces deux là étaient l'incarnation de deux autres éléments, l'eau et l'électricité. C'étaient aussi les plus vieux du groupe et vu comment Kliva s'asseyait sur les genoux de l'autre, on pouvait certifier qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Après que Tom eut expliqué ces plans à ces compagnons il les regarda un à un pour voir leur réaction. Ce fut l'incarnation de la foudre qui parla en premier.

-Je suis d'accord avec tes plans que je trouve judicieux mais je me pose tout de même une question. Que vas-tu faire de l'enfant ?

Le silence déjà installé se fit plus pesant en attendant la réponse de l'homme. Celui-ci se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et répondit d'un air las.

-honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Quand j'ai voulu le tué, une part de moi m'en a empêcher et Dumbledore à profiter de cette faiblesse pour me lancer un sort, heureusement pour moi j'ai pu transplaner ici et le sort toucha l'enfant. M'accusant alors. Pourquoi je n'ais pas pu le tuer, ceci est un mystère mais ça remets en cause la prophétie. Severus as-tu d'autres informations ?

L'attention de la table fut tournée vers l'espion et professeur de potions à Poudlard. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-Aucune Monseigneur, je sais juste que le directeur raconte l'histoire de l'enfant qui a survécut mais personne ne sait ou il est. Cependant une rumeur court dans les rangs des professeurs à Poudlard comme quoi le garçon serait chez des Moldus.

-Et personne ne sait où c'est je suppose ?

-Malheureusement non Monseigneur.

Tom se leva alors de son siège et mit fin à la réunion, ordonnant que toutes nouvelles informations devraient lui être rapportées dans les plus brefs délais.

**Quelques années plus tard **

Alvéa flottait dans l'air des rues Moldus, personnes ne pouvaient la voir, enfin tout ceux qui n'étaient pas doté de magie, enfin les animaux pouvaient la voir mais cela n'avaient aucune importance pour elle Ce n'est pas comme si un chien qui aboi sans raison était inhabituelle dans la vie des Moldus. Bref, Alvéa en avait eut marre de rester toujours enfermer au manoir et avait décidé de se « dégourdir les jambes » dans le monde moldus. Bien sûre Ranaé avait été contre, Gari et Kliva s'étaient inquiété et Tom avait été indifférent, seul Sanchèse lui avait montré son soutien et l'avait encouragé à sortir tout en faisant attention. Elle en avait marre. Sous prétexte qu'elle était la plus jeune, elle était la plus fragile. Elle aussi possédait un élément et elle savait parfaitement s'en servir.

Elle était en train de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante contre des personnes surprotectrices, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix provenant d'un jardin d'une des nombreuses maisons identiques. Elle voleta jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche, puis écouta.

_J'entends le vent__  
__J'entends la plaine__  
__Et comme un cri__  
__La brise m'entraîne__  
__Vers ma terre ou brûle la flamme d'autrefois__  
__Toujours je reviendrai vers toi__Je sais la route est longue__  
__Mais même au bout du monde_

_Je te trouverai __  
__Je reviendrai__  
__Je suivrai la rivière__  
__L'éclat des étoiles__  
__Je prendrai mon envol__  
__Comme l'aigle royal__Au delà des frontières,__  
__Des rêves solitaires,__  
__J'ai besoin de te voir__  
__Je veux rentrer ce soir__Et maintenant j'y crois__  
__Tout les chemins vont vers toi__  
__Et lorsque tombe la nuit__  
__Ton cœur guide mes pas__  
__Tu cours comme la rivière, tu es le soleil__  
__Comme un aigle royal__  
__Tu ouvres tes ailes__En toi seul je crois__  
__Et je n'ai qu'une loi__  
__Ohhhhhhhhhh__  
__Oui, toujours__  
__Je reviendrai toujours__  
__Vers toi_

Alvéa, vit un petit garçon qui semblait avoir à peine une dizaine d'année, sa voix en paraissait plus, comme si elle avait été brisée par le temps et l'expérience. Mais qui était ce garçon. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, sachant qu'il ne la verrait pas…

Et bien elle se trompait, le petit garçon la voyait parfaitement, devina t'elle à la vue de ses yeux écarquiller. C'était donc un sorcier. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il était plus proche, il lui semblait familier. Mais où avait elle bien pu le rencontrer.

-Qui est tu ?

Sa voix avait changé du tout au tout, elle n'était plus affirmé, vibrante et sûre d'elle. Non elle était craintive, timide et tremblait même. Alvéa fronça les sourcils. Etrange. Elle allait répondre quand la porte fenêtre s'ouvrit et qu'une femme sortit, elle paraissait ne pas voir l'incarnation du vent. Elle jeta des petits coups d'œil de par et autres pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un avant de crier au petit garçon.

-Harry Potter ! Arrêtes de bailler aux corneilles et vient faire tes corvées ! Tout de suite !

Le jeune garçon s'affaissa sur lui-même puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant de rentrer, ne voulant pas mettre sa tante en colère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Alvéa, elle, était restée bloqué, les yeux écarquillés. Elle souffla alors, donnant naissance à une petite brise.

-Par mère nature il faut que j'aille prévenir Tom et les autres.

Voilà le petit prologue de ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et j'espère qu'il attisera votre curiosité.

Ps : Il y a surement des fautes donc si une ou un béta était intéressé, je le remercierais à genoux.

Ps² : Sinon vous reconnaissez la chanson ?

Bref, merci à vous ! Une review s'vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui c'est peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Voici le premier chapitre, je le poste vite pour me faire pardonner pour le Kiri. Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que mes OCs est des rôles importants ou que je me concentre vraiment sur Tom et Harry ?

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et mille merci pour les reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

-Dépêche toi de ranger avant l'arriver de nos inviter. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient c'est compris ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête sous le regard intransigeant de sa tante. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sachant pertinemment que ça voix était horrible et qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer sa situation auprès de sa famille. La dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ne serait ce qu'un seul mot, son oncle s'était levé de table, l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait enfermé dans son placard pendant trois jours, ne le laissant sortir qu'une fois par jour pour aller au toilette et boire un verre d'eau. Ce fut un vrai cauchemar, depuis lors peu de paroles sortaient de sa bouche devant autrui. Sauf cette fois là, il y a une semaine, alors qu'il chantait pour se donner du courage et sachant que sa tante ne l'entendrait pas, une jeune fille était apparut par la voix des airs. Etait ce un produit de son imagination ? Etait ce un ange ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé à sa tante et il l'en remerciait pour ça.

Il soupira alors qu'il était en train de faire la poussière sur la cheminée. Harry avait dix ans à présent et il en avait marre de faire des corvées. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien et il n'en parlait encore moins. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il ait un repas par jour. Cependant des jours plus que d'autres ce silence et cette soumission lui pesait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas élevé comme un enfant normal. Il fallait juste voir comment était traité son cousin pour s'en rendre compte, il n'était pas stupide.

Une fois ces corvées finit, il se dirigea dans son placard tout en chipant une tranche de pain sans que sa tante ne s'en rende compte. Il commençait à devenir fort à ce jeu là. Il s'enferma dans son havre de paix tout en mangeant la mie du pain qu'il découpait avec ses doigts en tous petits morceaux afin de savourer sa maigre récompense. Ce soir son oncle recevait peut être un futur client et il fallait que tout soit parfait car il pouvait gagner gros avec ce contrat. Harry du haut de ses dix ans n'en avait que faire, ou du moins il espérait tout de même que le client allait accepter comme sa Vernon serait de bonne humeur et donc plus clément avec lui.

Le petit garçon s'allongea su son lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer après sa journée de travail. Il dut s'endormir car le bruit de coups frappé à la porte le réveilla en sursaut, en plus de son cauchemar, Harry du retenir son cri en se mordant la langue. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Curieux tout de même il se pencha vers la porte et grâce à un petit trou il put apercevoir un bout du couloir. La chance devait être avec lui car les invités s'étaient juste arrêtés à ce niveau. Il assouvit sa curiosité en inspectant le jeune couple se trouvant dans l'entrée. Voilà pourquoi Vernon était si heureux, des jeunes amoureux étaient crédules et en plus ils avaient beaucoup d'argent. Son Oncle allait profiter du jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré et sa petite amie aux cheveux méchés. Harry avait pitié pour eux, et espérait d'un coté qu'il verrait la supercherie et qu'ils refuseraient même si pour cela Vernon se défoulerait sur lui. Mais après tout ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Il inspecta de nouveau le couloir et vit avec stupeur que la jeune fille le regardait dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, et pourtant, son sourire voulait tout dire. Elle retourna vite à la conversation et Harry se reconcentra sur son inspection tout en se persuadant qu'il avait mal interprété ce sourire. Il remarqua alors aux doigts du jeune couple une magnifique bague orné d'une pierre, la jeune fille portait une ambre et son compagne un saphir. Harry reconnaissait parfaitement ces pierres puisqu'il les avait étudiées dans un livre à la bibliothèque étant un grand fan des pierres précieuses et semi précieuses. En tout cas ces bagues étaient d'une finesse et d'une grâce qui montraient aux yeux de tous qu'ils possédaient une certaine richesse. Vernon avait du les apercevoir lui aussi.

Sa famille et les invités se dirigèrent alors au salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Harry retourna alors se blottir au fond de son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, ayant l'interdiction de faire du bruit et sa petite sieste précédente lui avait redonné de l'énergie. Il essaya d'écouter la conversation des adultes pour savoir si oui ou non ce jeune couple accepterait la proposition de son Oncle. Il ne put entendre que des bribes de la conversation.

-…très heureux… cependant nous avons besoin….

-Nous... pouvons pas…

-Attends… possible… gamin… aucune utilité…

-D'accord.

Harry ce demandait bien de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Tous les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose mis bout à bout. Il entendit alors les pas lourdaud de son Oncle se diriger vers le placard. Il s'éloigna du mur précipitamment. Peut être qu'il avait fait du bruit sans le savoir et Vernon venait pour le corriger. Il se terra au fond de son lit alors que la petite porte qui le séparait du couloir fut ouverte à la volée faisant apparaitre son Oncle dans un costume qui mettait en valeur sa graisse.

- Lève-toi !

Harry obéit sans poser de question. Il suivit prudemment Vernon jusque dans le salon. Sa tante paraissait crispée, son cousin lui sourit sadiquement, un peu comme son Oncle. Il frissonna, généralement ce sourire ne lui assurait rien de bon. L'homme qui l'avait hébergé depuis qu'il avait un an alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, laissant Harry sous le regard scrutateur de l'assemblée. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ne devait il pas passer inaperçue ? Personne ne devrait le voir.

Ce fut sa tante qui répondit à sa question, d'un air crispé.

-Harry, voici les clients de ton Oncle. Sanchèse et Kliva Kôl, ils sont là pour signer un contrat, cependant ils savent qu'ils risquent de perdre beaucoup donc ils ont demandé une compensation et cette compensation c'est toi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Lui ? Une compensation ? Mais il n'était pas un objet, il était un être humain. Il allait donc répliqué quand il vit le regard de son Oncle. Il ravala ses paroles, la fureur qu'il apercevait ainsi que le plaisir, montrait clairement qu'Harry devait se taire où il lui arriverait malheur. Il prit alors son temps pour observer ses nouveaux…maître ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants à première vue, il pouvait peut être gagné quelque chose finalement. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible qu'ici. Il plongea une nouvelle fois dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il se perdit dans son regard chocolat, cependant un éclair jaune le fit sursauter. Sa famille le regarda d'un air méchant mais les Kôl les souriaient. Oui décidemment il avait beaucoup à gagner.

Les personnes réunies dans le salon passèrent à table, pour Harry ce fut la première fois qu'il mangeait assis avec d'autres personnes. Bien sûr sa ration fut toute petite comparée à celle de son cousin mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il pouvait manger son repas chaud alors il n'allait certainement pas rechigner sur une part plus petite ou plus grosse. Le repas fut courtois mais sans grandes effusions, tout était très sobre. Lorsque fut venu le temps du dessert, son Oncle sortit un papier où il rajouta la mention de son neveu. Le contrat fut alors signer sans préambule. Le gâteau passa rapidement et ce fut l'heure du départ. Sanchèse lui demanda de préparer ses affaires rapidement tandis que son Oncle sortait le digestif. Harry ne se fit pas prier et fila dans son placard. Lorsque toutes ses affaires furent empaqueter, ses propriétaires -Il ne savait vraiment pas comme les appelés- dirent au revoir aux Dursleys avant de l'emmener avec eux. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée par le jeune garçon et son –ex-famille ne lui dit même pas adieu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière avant de soupirer lorsque son Oncle ferma la porte. Son soupir fut reprit par la jeune femme.

-Ah, qu'est ce que je peux détester cette famille… Heureusement que nous ne les reverrons plus. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit. Alors c'est donc toi le fameux Harry Potter. Lorsqu'Alvéa est venue nous prévenir de ta présence en ces lieux nous avons eut du mal à la croire. Mais je suis heureuse de lui avoir fait confiance. Nous avons put enfin te sortir de ce calvaire.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne comprenait rien. Il resta donc à la fixé comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tirant ses affaires derrière lui. Ce fut Sanchèse qui vint à son secours prenant par la même occasion son sac sans qu'il ne puisse objecter.

-Kliva tu vois bien qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que tu lui raconte, tout est nouveau pour lui. Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui dit d'un ton rassurant. Ne t'en fait pas nous t'expliquerons tout une fois à la maison. Ca te va ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, ils se comportaient si gentiment avec lui, mais peut être était-ce une ruse ? Et puis ils parlaient de choses dont Harry n'avait aucune connaissance. Il hocha tout de même la tête pour faire bonne figure.

-Alvéa n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de ta voie et de la superbe chanson que tu as chantée. Elle a hâte de te revoir.

Il stoppa net sa marche. Comment ça cette Alvéa l'avait entendue, mais alors c'était la fille qui volait. Ce n'était donc pas son imagination. Ils devaient être au courant que la jeune fille volait. Il regarda Sanchèse puis Kliva avant de revenir à Sanchèse. Celui-ci sourit.

-Je vois que tu as compris Harry. Oui Alvéa volait. Elle, Kliva, moi et deux autres contrôlant chacun un élément et tu peux te douter qu'Alvéa est une incarnation du vent. Seulement un type de personne peuvent nous voir quand nous ne portons pas nos bagues que tu as pu remarquer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre. En effet, seul les sorciers peuvent nous voir.

Les sorciers ? Alors il était un sorcier s'il suivait le raisonnement du blond. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, toutes les activités paranormales qui l'entouraient lors d'une forte émotion ou encore le faite qu'il parlait aux serpents. Même s'il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas fou, ce fut trop pour lui et il tomba dans les pommes, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage surpris de l'homme qui même avec un seul bras le rattrapa lui évitant la chute.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance Harry était dans un lit, mais pas n'importe quel lit, un lit deux places, le luxe quoi ! Il se souvenait de tout, le jeune couple, les révélations, il avait encore du mal à y croire mais il sentait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité et puis il n'allait pas rechigner. On lui offrait un monde remplit de magie sur un plateau d'argent tout en l'éloignant de sa famille exécrable. Le rêve de tout enfant.

Il jeta un œil à gauche, puis à droite pour voir s'il était seul puis une fois rassurer il fit son plus grand fantasme. Il se mit au bord du lit puis roula, roula, roula jusqu'à l'autre bord. Fantasme puéril, il le savait mais fantasme tout de même. Il le refit une fois ou deux avant d'être interrompue dans son manège.

-Bah dis donc on s'amuse bien ici !

Harry sursauta et regarda l'encadrement de la porte toujours fermé. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il halluciné ? Il entendit alors un petit rire. Non c'était bien réel… Il se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, d'après Sanchèse elle était l'incarnation du vent. Il regarda alors au plafond et vit la fille de la première fois allongée sur le ventre comme sur un matelas invisible juste au dessus de lui, elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit coucou de la main auquel il répondit.

-Je vois que tu comprends vite, c'est très bien.

La jeune fille descendit alors pour se poser assise sur son lit. Harry se redressa pour la regarder. Elle paraissait frêle, elle était tout juste plus grande que Harry ce qui était étrange pour son âge, ou alors elle était toute petite, elle avait des yeux gris.

-Ca va tu as finis ton inspection ? Je passe les tests ?

Il sursauta se rendant compte qu'il l'observait sans la moindre gêne. Il baissa la tête honteux.

- Hey ne fait pas cette tête. C'était une blague, une bla-gue.

-Alvéa qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Mais rien Rana, j'ai juste parlé puis il est devenu comme ça.

Harry regarda la nouvelle arrivante s'avancer jusqu'à son lit et s'asseoir à coté d'Alvéa, a qui elle mit une tape sur la tête. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation outrée.

-T'occupes pas de ce qu'elle raconte. Tu dois surement te poser plusieurs question mais tout d'abord attendons les autres. N'ai pas peur, Sanchèse et Kliva ont du t'expliquer quelques petits points avant que tu viennes ici donc je vais me présenter. Je suis Ranaé, incarnation du feu, ravie de te rencontrer, j'adore l'aventure et l'action. Tu connais déjà Alvéa notre fille de l'air, qui est aussi malicieuse qu'un petit singe. Autre exclamation du petit singe de service, Harry sourit. Sanchèse est le plus mature d'entre nous et c'est l'incarnation de l'eau, il est d'un naturel calme mais attention lorsqu'il se met en colère c'est le ras de marée. Kliva l'incarnation de la foudre mais aussi la petite amie du ras de marée, est une fille plutôt calme avec un comportement de mère poule et oui même jeune c'est fille est surprotectrice, je me demande des fois si elle n'est pas l'incarnation d'une mère au lieu de la foudre. Bref passons, le dernier c'est le bisounours du groupe qui à peu de contrôle sur ses émotions je dois dire, c'est le beau brun du groupe, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter…

-Gari, suffira Ranaé merci.

Les trois personnes sur le lit se retournèrent pour apercevoir Gari accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte. Quand sa présence fut remarquée il se dirigea lui aussi vers le lit mais à l'opposé de Ranaé.

-Ravi de te voir parmi nous Harry Potter comme tu l'as compris je me prénomme Gari et mon élément est la Terre. Enchanté.

Harry hocha la tête, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui le bisounours du groupe à voir sa musculature. Il se demandait si Ranaé ne s'était pas trompé.

-Ah je vois que tout le monde est là. Salut Harry bien dormi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Et c'est reparti. Ranaé leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit et secoua négativement la tête alors que Sanchèse et Kliva vinrent s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de tout le monde. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas embêté.

-Prends nous pour des rustres tant que tu y es…

-Du calme !

Gari essaya d'imposer le silence mais ce fut peine perdue, les trois filles se crêpaient le chignon gentiment tout en l'ignorant, il essaya de se mettre entre elle mais fut repousser dans les bras de Sanchèse tout en écrasant les jambes d'Harry, mais cette petite douleur ne fut rien comparé à l'hilarité qui montait au fond de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène. Ce son eut l'honneur de stopper la scène de ménage qui se déroulait sur son lit. Les cinq éléments lui sourirent le laissant rire comme un enfant devrait le faire.

Lorsqu'il commença à se calmer Sanchèse prit la parole.

-Ah j'étais presque en train de me demander si tu avais une voix. Je suis ravie de constater que tu en as une. Un conseil tu devrais la faire partager.

-Oh oui Sanchèse, il a une voix magnifique, si tu l'entendais chanter tu serais envouté.

-Oui oui je te crois Alvéa. Bon Harry je pense que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions mais tout d'abord je tiens à te faire savoir une chose. Ici tu te trouves dans une maison que Tom nous a spécialement prêtée pour toi. Nous vivrons tous les 6 ici jusqu'à ta majorité. N'es pas peur de venir nous parler si tu as un problème ou même si tu veux avoir de la compagnie. Nous ne sommes pas comme ton ancienne famille. Oui nous savons ce que tu as vécu, après ta rencontre avec Alvéa celle ci t'as espionné.

La jeune fille eut la décence de rougir sous le regard noir du petit garçon.

-Oh on dirait Tom ! S'exclama Kliva.

Sanchèse se racla la gorge puis reprit.

-Bref, ici n'est pas peur si tu as une question nous essaierons d'y répondre. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu nous considéreras comme ta famille. Alors je te souhaite bienvenu Harry James Potter dans la famille des Kôl.

-Oh voyons Sanchèse tu es beaucoup trop formel. Alvéa sauta dans les bras d'Harry qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère. Bienvenu Ryry !

-Et toi tu es beaucoup trop direct. Ravie de te compter parmi nous. Assura Gari.

-Yep bienvenu dans la famille, mon petit, et raconte tout à tata Rana !

-Si tu as le moindre problème, je suis là, nous sommes une famille. Déclara Kliva avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour Harry depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant ils l'avaient adopté comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il faisait vraiment parti de la famille. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce trop plein d'émotion. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il pleura, essuyant larme après larme qui roulait le long de ses joues. Kliva et Alvéa le prirent dans leur bras tandis que les trois autres lui souriaient. Il avait vraiment une famille. Entre deux sanglots, il articula difficilement.

-Mer...ci !

Comme dit Harry MERCI pour tout ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouvé à la fin de ce chapitre. On m'a posé la question du postage. J'avoue de suite, je ne serais pas régulière. Toutefois je vais essayer de faire minimum un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Bien sûre, vous en aurez peut être un, deux ou trois entre deux. Ca dépendra de mon temps libre et de mon humeur.

La chanson du chapitre précédent est tirée du film Spirit. Je reviendrais vers toi ! Magnifique chanson de mon enfance. Je tenais à lui faire une petite dédicace ici )

Bref merci encore et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme, c'est juste que je suis inspiré et que c'est les vacances ! Donc j'en profite. J'espère aussi que vous allez profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !

Ps : Je réitère ma proposition pour un ou une bêta. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Harry avait élu domicile dans sa nouvelle maison. A cause de l'émotion du premier jour les questions avait été reléguées pour plus tard. Le petit garçon devait s'habituer petit à petit à sa nouvelle vie. Pour cela, nos cinq éléments faisaient leur possible afin de mettre en place quelques habitudes. Par exemple, c'était Kliva qui venait le réveiller doucement une fois le petit déjeuner préparé, une fois englouti il devait aller travailler avec Alvéa et Sanchèse. Et oui, ils avaient remarqué la curiosité d'Harry pour le monde magique et ils tachaient de lui répondre aussi partialement que possible. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient jamais entré les sujets moins banals que l'histoire ou la vie quotidienne d'un sorcier. Les questions de la guerre étaient remises à plus tard. Certes ils l'avaient prévenu qu'une guerre se préparait et qu'il y était mêlé, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant alors ils faisaient leur possible pour lui éviter ces soucis pour les grands. Harry n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart alors de temps en temps ils posaient des questions pièges. Au début, ils faillirent tomber dedans ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à de telles questions venant d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, mais petit à petit ils avaient appris à faire attention à l'esprit aiguisé du jeune homme.

Après le repas de midi, Gari, Ranaé et lui partaient se promener dehors. Enfin se promener était un bien grand mot, entre Gari qui voulait lui apprendre toutes les espèces de plantes qui existaient dans les environs et Ranaé qui voulait l'entrainer au combat et à l'équitation. Mais heureusement, Kliva veillait, et dès qu'elle voyait ses compagnons s'exciter un peu trop elle intervenait sous le regard reconnaissant d'Harry. Certes il aimait apprendre mais il ne pouvait pas retenir une trentaine d'espèces de feuilles en une journée. Mais il faisait des efforts. Il sentait que s'il en faisait, ses efforts en seraient récompensés par des sourires, des encouragements, des félicitations. Toutes ces petites attentions lui rendaient sa joie de vivre et son assurance.

En effet, au fur et à mesure, il reprit confiance en lui, il parlait plus, osait poser des questions. Il restait tout de même craintif mais cela s'arrangeait. De temps en temps il prenait même la parole sans qu'on lui demande son avis. La première fois il l'avait fait instinctivement puis s'était tu horrifié par son acte, cependant ils lui avaient sourit et Sanchèse l'avait même félicité. Il avait sourit et rougit devant tant d'attention. Il apprenait petit à petit à trouver la place qu'un enfant devait avoir dans une famille.

Le soir était le meilleur moment de la journée à son humble avis. Tout le monde se réunissait autour de la table et racontait sa journée de son point de vue, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ajoutant au grand malheur de certain de petites anecdotes que le concerné voulait garder secrète, c'était si drôle de voir Gari essayer d'empêcher Ranaé de dévoilé ses faiblesses face à de petits animaux si mignon. Au début, Harry avait eut du mal à se dévoiler, ne voulant pas se retrouvé au centre de l'attention plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais un jour il se lança et il se rendit compte que tout le monde l'écoutait parler, sans commentaire, personne ne se moquait de ses sentiments ou le contredisait. C'était étrange. Alors qu'il se faisait border par Kliva, il lui avait posé la question. La jeune femme lui avait sourit et s'était assise au bord du lit.

-Pourquoi se moquer de toi ? Tu as ton propre point de vue, tes propres sentiments. Tu vois les choses à ta façon comme nous voyons le notre à notre propre façon. Par exemple lorsque l'orage à éclaté la semaine dernière. Tu as eu peur comme Ranaé qui n'aime pas l'eau, alors qu'Alvéa, Sanchèse et moi on se sentait bien, on était même euphorique si je puis dire. Le soir nous en avons parlé et tu te souviens que tu as avoué ta peur.

Harry hocha la tête tout en frissonnant, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée.

-Nous la comprenions car nous aussi nous avons peur, certes pas des mêmes choses mais la peur existe dans nos cœurs. Si tout le monde avait peur de la même chose, adieu la diversité. Kliva lui sourit et lui embrassa le front avant d'ajouter. Nous avons instauré ces petites réunions pour nous connaitre et pour nous accepter tel que nous sommes. Bon aller maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir. Au lit !

Kliva réajusta les couvertures avant de se lever. Elle fut retenue par la manche par une petite main. Elle se retourna et vit Harry la regarder d'un air satisfait, elle le vit ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer indécis. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se décide, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il se décida.

-Bonne nuit, maman…

Il se cacha alors sous la couette gêné d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Kliva. Cette dernière sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se pencher pour baisser un peu la couverture afin d'apercevoir le front du petit garçon. Elle lui embrassa le front et souffla.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, fais de beau rêve.

Elle s'éloigna alors pour de bon le laissant dormir de tout son saoul. Elle ne dit rien aux autres, ne sachant pas si Harry voulait que les autres sache comment il l'a considérait et ne voulant surtout pas perdre cette affection. Elle attendait de voir comment allait réagir le petit garçon. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, le lendemain alors qu'elle finissait de mettre la table pour les autres qui venaient de débarquer à la cuisine les yeux ensommeillés, elle vit apparaitre le petit toujours en pyjama en train de bailler sans retenu. Elle lui fit la remarque et il s'excusa avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il alla alors s'asseoir auprès d'Alvéa qui avait déjà la forme de bon matin. Kliva lui apporta alors son petit déjeuner et il dit d'une petite voix, surprenant toute la tablée.

-Merci Maman.

-De rien mon cœur.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes durant lequel, Harry mit la tête dans son chocolat tandis que Kliva lançait des regards à toute l'assemblée. Ce fut Alvéa qui sortit en première de la torpeur général. Elle était tout excitée.

-Dis, dis tu pourras m'appeler Tata Alvé ? Hein dis oui s'teu plait !

Sanchèse prit la parole tout de suite après ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de répondre.

-Alvéa ce genre de chose ne se demande pas. Harry nous appellera comme il le voudra quand il le voudra. Tu n'as pas à décider pour lui. Expliqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Et puis peut être qu'un jour il t'appellera moineau. Ca sera marrant. Ajouta Ranaé.

Elle évita de justesse une tartine volante dans sa direction. Gari se pencha vers Harry.

-Comme l'a dit Sanchèse prend ton temps. Même si nous sommes à présents une famille nous ne voulons pas prendre la place de tes parents dans ton cœur. Tu peux toujours nous appelé par nos prénoms et ce n'est pas parce que Kliva à droit à ta considération que tu dois obligatoirement nous en donner à nous aussi. C'est ton choix.

Harry sourit à Gari et le remercia. Il appréciait les conseils de Gari, surtout qu'il était toujours gentil avec lui. Il embrassa la scène du petit déjeuner qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sanchèse buvait tranquillement son café tandis que Kliva grondait Alvéa et Ranaé devant leur manque de maturité. Comme quoi elle devrait montrer le bon exemple aux plus jeune, ici Harry. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour les considérer vraiment comme un membre à part entière de sa nouvelle famille. Et faut dire que d'après son expérience et de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres, les rôles étaient facilement attribuables.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi chez la famille Kôl, Harry avait avoué à chacun ce qu'il pensait de la famille. Kliva représentait la mère à ses yeux, attentives, protectrices, aimante, mais pouvait rentrer dans des colères noires si on faisait des bêtises. Sanchèse était sans conteste le papa, calme, dirigeant, protecteur, il avait ce charisme de père de famille qui avait plu au petit garçon. Alvéa était une tante comme elle l'avait demandé, complice avec Harry, protectrice à sa manière mais un peu immature. Ranaé était la grande sœur, initiant toujours Harry à de nouvelles expériences, lui apprenant ce qu'est la vie. Gari était le grand frère, il le conseillait, était toujours là pour lui. Quand il avait peur ou qu'il faisait des cauchemars, il n'était pas rare de le retrouver dans le lit du plus grand.

Bref, la vie était aussi calme et paisible que possible, sans nuage à l'horizon. Enfin il ne faut pas parler trop vite.

En effet, un soir du mois de juillet après presque un an de vie commune, Harry allait enfin savoir ce qui se tramait en dehors de ses murs, mais de manières tout à fait hasardeuses. Après s'être couché et avoir remué dans son lit pendant une bonne demi-heure, il décida d'aller boire un verre de lait pour l'aider à dormir. Le silence régnait étrangement dans la maisonnée alors il tachait de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne par le troublé. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix, toujours aussi curieux, il se rapprocha à pas de loup de la porte entrouverte. Il vit alors sa famille autour d'une table basse en train de discuter. Normal direz vous, mais ce qui intrigua Harry, ce fut le ton sérieux employé même par Alvé. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Le vieux commence à s'agiter, il enverra bientôt la lettre chez ces lourdaud de moldus. Pour l'instant, il n'y est jamais allé pour prendre des nouvelles du petit mais cette année est spéciale et il va surement s'intéresser à la vie d'Harry à présent.

Ce dernier tendit encore plus l'oreille à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de sa grande sœur.

-Ranaé a raison, plus le onzième anniversaire d'Harry se rapproche, plus le monde sorcier rentre en ébullition, sachant pertinemment que le sauveur fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Dumbledore va venir chercher son arme et s'il ne la trouve pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver. Avoua Sanchèse.

-Je propose d'en parler à Tom et au principal intéressé. On n'a pas le droit de décider à sa place.

-Il est encore jeune Kliva, tu es sûre ? Demanda son compagnon.

-Certaine !

-Ca tombe bien car je crois qu'on a de la visite.

Alvéa qui était dans les airs avait utilisé son pouvoir pour ouvrir totalement la porte, dévoilant ainsi le petit curieux. Kliva se leva du canapé et mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Et bien, jeune homme, ne sais tu pas qu'il est malpoli d'écouter aux portes ?

Harry baissa piteusement la tête et s'excusa. Sanchèse lui dit alors d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait avant d'observer sa famille sur les canapés et fauteuils tout autour de la table. Gari lui sourit et désigna ses genoux. Il sourit à son tour et se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de grimper sur son grand frère où il se pelotonna dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'on allait parler de choses qui ne lui plairaient surement pas. Son père prit la parole.

-Voilà, Harry tu sais déjà qu'en Septembre tu devras aller au collège appelé Poudlard. Nous t'avons enseigné déjà quelques sorts ainsi que l'histoire du monde magique. Le collège est dirigé par notre ennemi à nous et à Tom. Cet ennemi se prénomme Dumbledore, c'est lui qui t'as confié à ta famille moldus.

Harry frissonna alors que l'étreinte de son frère se resserra.

-Il veut faire de toi son arme dans la guerre, car il a lancé une rumeur comme quoi tu as tué le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui est faux.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à son père, n'y comprenant plus rien. Ranaé vint alors à son secours.

-Une prophétie à été énoncé peu avant ta naissance te désigna comme l'égal du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci à voulu te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, cependant quelque chose l'en empêcha. Dumbledore est arrivé sur ces entre faits et à lancé un sort sur le mage noir celui-ci s'enfuit et le sort t'atteignit.

-Alors le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas mort ?

-Non il n'est pas mort. Il se cache préparant la guerre dans l'ombre et nous sommes là pour l'aider.

-Comment ?

Se fut son grand frère qui répondit à sa question.

-Nous sommes l'incarnation des cinq éléments, nous avons parcourront le monde depuis sa naissance, nous avons vu défilé des civilisations autant moldus que sorcières. Nous savons que la société actuelle n'est pas stable pour les deux mondes. Normalement nous n'intervenons pas sauf quand les deux mondes sont en danger comme maintenant. Dumbledore dirige cette société et nous devons à tous prix changer les choses. Le Lord noir a des idées novatrices, la réunion des deux mondes, il a des valeurs, et surtout ce qui fait toute la différence il est franche, il ne se cache pas derrière les autres ou derrières des actions futiles. Ils assument ses actes. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisis de l'aider dans sa quête.

-Mais vous êtes super puissant, en deux trois coups vous pourriez refaire le monde.

-C'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit, déclara Ranaé. Cependant, le mioche, il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Même si nous incarnons les éléments, mère nature reste la maitresse suprême nous ne pouvons aller contre ses gré. Nous n'avons donc pas le droit d'utiliser notre pleine puissance dans les affaires humaines. Nous sommes juste un soutien, de taille certes, mais un soutien tout de même. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête attendant la suite des évènements.

-Bien, reprit Sanchèse, Dumbledore va te vouloir dans ses rangs comme l'arme qu'il voulait que tu deviennes. D'après les espions de Tom dans les rangs adverses, le directeur voulait que ta famille moldus détruise ton esprit de rébellion. Puisque ton anniversaire approche et donc ton entrée à Poudlard, la société se réveille, se souviens de toi et de ton âge. Ils savent que tu vas réapparaitre. Dumbledore va vouloir lui aussi t'apparaitre comme un sauveur, un mentor même. Le problème c'est de savoir ce que toi tu veux. Durant cette année nous t'avons élevé en te laissant faire tes propres choix, jusqu'alors presque anodins. Maintenant une importante décision doit être prise, mais avant tout sache que cette décision t'appartient et que nous serons toujours de tout cœur avec toi. Voilà donc les options qui s'offrent à toi. Soit tu rejoins le directeur et tu deviens son arme, ainsi la société sorcière t'acclamera et tu vivras sous les admirations de chacun du coté dit de la lumière, pour cela, tu devras en aucun cas dire ou tu as passé cette année, tu devras faire comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté les Dursley. Soit tu passes dans le coté dit sombre et tu gardes ton identité dans la famille Kôl, là, il sera suspicieux sachant que nous étions au service du Lord avant sa sois disant mort, il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi, car il ne sait pas si nous avons rejoins les rangs ou si nous suivons toujours les volontés du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Nous ne te cachons pas que n'importe lequel de ces choix est dangereux pour toi. Mais je veux que tu saches, que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, chaque coté possède son coté sombre. Tu as le choix, prends ton temps tu as jusqu'à ton anniversaire pour prendre ta décision. Rassura Kliva.

Harry s'agita sur les genoux de son frère. Il essayait de réfléchir à tout, mais il n'avait que onze ans. Il était perdu. Il regarda tour à tour les membres de la famille Kôl, sa famille. Une famille unis, gentille, aimante dont il faisait partie intégrante. Ils avaient choisis la coté sombre après mûre réflexion, pourquoi devrait il douté ? Certes, le seigneur des ténèbres voulait le tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Si je rejoins votre camps, le seigneur des ténèbres ne voudra t'il pas finir ce qu'il a commencé et me tuer ?

-Non mon cœur, nous avons appris ces quinze dernières années que la prophétie était fausse. De plus Tom sait reconnaitre ses erreurs et il a avoué qu'il regrettait d'avoir même pensé tuer un enfant sans défense et il remercie ce qu'il l'a empêché de le faire.

-Attends maman ! Ne me dis pas que le Tom auquel vous faite toujours s référence est en faite le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Et si ! Il est au courant de ta présence ici depuis le premier jour, c'est lui qui nous a offert cette propriété pour t'élever au calme loin de l'agitation. Il a aussi choisis de ne pas te rencontrer pour ne pas t'influencer plus que nécessaire dans ce choix qu'il s'avait que tu aurais à faire. C'est même li qui nous a ordonné de te sortir de chez tes moldus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ceci Harry appartient à l'histoire de Tom. Un jour peut être te le diras t'il.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et soupira, cela faisait beaucoup d'information d'un coup, mais il savait ce qu'il allait choisir, il savait aussi que sa famille savait. Il releva la tête et dit.

-Vous êtes ma famille et j'ai confiance en vous. Vous pourrez donc dire à ce cher Tom qu'il peut me compter dans ses rangs.

Tout le monde sourit et Alvé disparu, surement pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Kliva se leva alors et tendit la main à son fils.

-Allez viens il commence à se faire tard, à présent tout va aller très vite avant ton entrée à Poudlard.

-Oui maman, il descendit des genoux de son frère et fit un bisou à tout le monde pour dire bonne nuit il posa cependant une dernière question. Est-ce qu'un jour je rencontrerai le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Ce fut son père qui répondit.

-Oui mon garçon, tu le rencontreras mais pas encore, personne ici ne te veux plus impliquer que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu le rencontreras quand tu seras plus grand.

Le petit garçon fit la moue, boudeur, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Tom. Il hocha tout de même la tête et fit un dernier au revoir de la main avant d'aller au lit.

Tout s'accéléra considérablement dans la vie d'Harry comme l'avait prédit sa mère. Entre les cours, le self défense moldus comme sorcier, le travail sur les éléments, l'éducation minimum sur la politique de la société actuelle. Harry n'avait plus une minute à lui seul son anniversaire fut un jour calme, où il pouvait se reposer. Tout le monde avait été aux petits soins avec lui, encore plus que d'habitude. Ils avaient aussi reçu des cadeaux fantastiques, de son grand frère il eut un kit complet d'ingrédient pour potions ainsi qu'un recueil sur les plantes fait par ses soins. De sa tante, il reçut le dernier balai sortie cet été, comme ça ils pourraient aller volé ensemble lui annonça t'elle. Sa sœur elle lui offrit un serpent de lave qu'elle avait recueillit sur un volcan magique. Elle savait que son petit frère parlait aux serpents il leur avait avoué. De plus ce serpent avait la capacité de bruler ceux qui touchait son maitre avec de mauvaises intentions lorsqu'il était là. Harry avait été fou de joie et avait nommé son nouvel ami Eklan. Son père lui offrit la bague de la famille Kôl, dévoilant ainsi l'emblème des éléments. Sanchèse, prudent avait ajouté tout une batterie de sort, au cas où… on ne sait jamais après tout, il lui avait aussi offert une chouette blanche rappelant la neige hivernal, le nom d'Hedwige lui fut tout de suite attribué. Sa mère, elle lui avait offert tout une garde robe avec le fameux emblème apposé sur ses robes, même sur ces caleçons. Imaginez-vous le moment de solitude qui l'a traversé lorsqu'il l'avait découvert.

Une journée magnifique pour le garçon, alors âgé de 11ans. Une surprise vint alors se manifester devant lui sous forme d'un hibou noir lors du dessert, juste après avoir soufflé ses premières bougies. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes lorsque le hibou vint se poser avec un paquet. Intrigué, il regarda d'abord sa famille pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il tomba alors dans le regard azuré de son père qui l'encouragea à ouvrir. Il devait surement être au courant. Doucement il libéra le hibou de son entrave, celui-ci alla se posé sur l'épaule d'Alvéa. Harry ne fit pas plus attention, préférant observer la petite boite noire qui était à présent dévoilé. Il l'ouvrit, et vit alors une magnifique chaine en argent, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard était le pendentif. Celui-ci, finement dessiné représentait un serpent aux yeux émeraude, de vrais émeraude, et si on regardait bien, incrusté sur la tête, se trouvait l'emblème de sa famille recouvert par cinq minuscule pierre précieuse, les pierres qui étaient associé à chacun. Ce bijou devait couter une fortune.

Il demanda à Ranaé de l'accrocher à son cou, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Pendant ce temps, Harry aperçut un bout de papier dans la boite, cacher sous le coussin. Délicatement, il le sortit de sa cachette, c'était une lettre qu'il lut sans plus attendre.

_Cher Harry Kôl,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire._

_Je veux aussi te remercier d'avoir choisis le coté sombre dans cette guerre mais sache que je ne t'obligerai pas à t'impliquer plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir les foudres de ta mère. J'aimerais aussi de présenté mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant ton enfance, sans moi tu n'aurais jamais vécu un tel enfer chez ses moldus. Excuse-moi. Je te laisse à présent profiter de ta journée et ne t'inquiète pas pour Poudlard, je veille. _

_T-J. _

_Ps : J'espère que le cadeau te plaira._

Harry sourit puis jeta un cou d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Dites, vous racontez toujours tout au seigneur des ténèbres ? Fit-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Pas tout mais la plupart des choses surtout lorsque ça te concerne. Il veut que tout se passe bien pour toi. Assura Gari.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'avoue que j'aime bien cette attention. Je pourrai lui répondre ?

Son père réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Tant que tu n'es pas à Poudlard je pense qu'il n'y a aucuns soucis. Cependant une fois là-bas, ça sera trop dangereux.

Harry hocha la tête comprenant que la sécurité primait avant tout, surtout que Dumbledore l'aurait à l'œil, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il allait tout faire pour le renvoyer chez les Dursley, alors si en plus il découvre qu'il parlait à Tom, s'en était fini d'eux.

Ils prirent enfin le dessert dans la bonne humeur, Harry ayant exigée d'avoir quelques anecdotes sur son protecteur. Après tout lui il en avait bien alors pourquoi pas l'inverse. Il apprit alors qu'Alvéa aimait bien le faire tourné en bourrique. Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois il tombait dans ses pièges. Tom était un homme avec peu de loisir alors Alvéa s'occupait de ce petit point pour ne pas qu'il devienne vieux avant l'heure disait elle.

Ils allaient sortir de table lorsqu'un autre hibou arriva. Celui de Poudlard. Ils se regardèrent tous alors qu'Harry prenait connaissance du matériel dont il aurait besoin cette année. C'était une lettre conventionnelle comme toutes les autres, mais pour eux elle était synonyme d'un commencement, le début d'un jeu dangereux. Harry essaya cependant de ne pas lui donner de l'importance, ne voulant pas gâcher son anniversaire.

Une heure plus tard, il alla se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit aux autres. Une fois dans sa chambre, cependant, il sortit un parchemin et une plume. Il voulait absolument remercier Tom pour son cadeau. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il voulait écrire, recommençant plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une heure, il avait enfin une lettre à peu près correcte. Il demanda alors à Hedwige de donner sa première lettre avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

A quelques kilomètres de là dans un château, un homme se préparait lui aussi à aller se coucher. Ce fut une dure journée, entre les plans, les réunions, ses hommes qu'il fallait gérer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cependant avant d'éteindre la lumière, une chouette blanche frappa à sa vitre. Intrigué, il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un informulé et la chouette se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui donna la lettre et sans préambule retourna d'où elle venait. Curieux, il s'assoir sur son lit et se mit à lire.

_Monsieur le seigneur bienfaiteur, _

_Je vous écris pour vous remercier de ce magnifique présent que vous m'avez offert. Je suis très touché par votre attention envers moi, un enfant maintenant âgé de 11ans. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas autant que vous pourriez le croire. Vous m'avez certes privée de mes parents mais vous m'avez également donné une famille géniale qui a pu me faire ouvrir les yeux tout en me laissant le choix en toute impartialité. J'accepte tout de même vos excuses. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'être à la tête de votre organisation ne vous fatigue pas trop._

_Merci encore pour le cadeau, je l'adore._

_HK._

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, Tom sourit. Ce garçon était surprenant. Même âgé de 11 ans il avait compris que c'était dangereux d'entretenir une correspondance avec lui. Il avait fait attention de ne pas en dévoiler trop si par malheur la lettre n'arrivait pas à destination. Il sourit aussi face à l'incertitude du garçon face à son nom. Il ne savait pas comment le nommé. S'en était presque mignon. Tom sourit aussi face à la réponse d'Harry à propos de ses excuses. Ca lui enlevait un poids de ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon la haïsse. Pourquoi ? C'est une autre question a ajouté à la liste de toutes les questions qu'il se posait à propos du Survivant. Ce qu'il savait néanmoins c'est qu'il allait tout faire pour le protéger. Il le jurait sur sa magie.

Ce fut après cette promesse que le lord s'endormit, lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

**Voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez. Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé à Poudlard. Ce sera aussi un concentré des premières années au collège.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… Certes ce ne sont que des mots mais je voulais vous le dire. Vous êtes formidables ! Merci pour les reviews super gentilles ! Merci de lire ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Bon maintenant passons à la suite qui j'espère vous plaira autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

… _Pour aller chercher tes affaires je te propose d'y aller avec le fils d'un de mes Mangemorts. Malfoy pour être plus précis, c'est une famille en qui j'ai confiance. Leur fils entre en première année comme toi. Ca te permettra de connaitre quelqu'un avant d'entrer dans la gueule du loup._

Harry releva la tête de sa lettre pour regarder sa mère qui préparait le repas du midi. Il lui demanda alors.

-Dis Maman, Tom me propose d'aller au chemin de traverse avec un certain Malfoy.

Kliva hocha la tête toujours concentré sur la cuisson de son rôti.

-C'est une bonne famille. Lucius et Narcissa sont de très bons parents. Tu devrais accepter ils prendront soin de toi.

-Mais pourquoi je ne pourrai pas y aller avec vous ? Demanda innocemment le petit garçon, assis devant la table.

Il avait terminé ses cours du matin rapidement et avec brio, en récompense son père lui avait laissé quartier libre jusqu'au repas. Ayant reçu une lettre de Tom au petit déjeuner il profitait de ce moment de répit pour la lire. Lui et le seigneur des ténèbres avaient entamé une correspondance depuis son anniversaire. Des lettres cordiales, qui devenaient de plus en plus personnelles. Harry aimait poser des questions à propos de la vie de Tom. Celui avait été surpris à la première, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on fasse attention à lui. Normalement on était plus intéressé par ses projets, ou la guerre. Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça même si dans ses lettres il faisait apparaitre une pointe d'appréhension pour sa future rentrée, ce n'était jamais le sujet principale. Il préférait se tenir au courant de la santé ou du moral des troupes et plus particulièrement celle de Tom. Celui-ci essayait d'être le plus évasif possible, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'attention, mais au fur et à mesure il avait laissé échapper quelques informations qui permettaient à Harry d'avoir une petite idée de ce qui se passait au manoir secret. Oui il n'avait jamais su où se trouvait le manoir du Lord, même pas son nom.

Kliva touilla une nouvelle fois son plat, elle osa même mettre son doigt pour gouter la sauce, avant de se retourner en face de son fils.

-Tom a besoin de moi pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu même si je pense que ça a quelque chose en rapport avec ta future rentrée. Et puis nous essayons de ne pas nous montrer.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, tous le monde connait la famille Kôl et son affinité avec le coté sombre, un peu comme les Malfoy sauf que personne ne connait nos visages. Enfin tous sauf Sanchèse, le « lord » de la famille. Nous essayons de garder un minimum de secret.

-Et est ce qu'ils savent pour votre réelle identité ?

-Tu parles de l'incarnation ?

Harry hocha la tête, regardant toujours sa mère avec une avidité évidente. Sale petit curieux, pensa Kliva. Son fils était vraiment curieux, elle espérait que tous se passerai bien à Poudlard, et que sa curiosité ne l'entrainerai pas dans les ennuis. Oui elle était inquiète. Tout le monde l'était même si personne ne le montrait réellement, ça se sentait. L'ambiance changeait petit à petit. Harry sursautait lorsqu'il entendait un bruit plus fort que les autres, Ranaé et Alvéa ne se chamaillaient plus aussi souvent, Gari était souvent plongé dans ses pensées ou prenait Harry dans ses bras lors des moments de convivialité du soir. Sanchèse contrôlait moins son pouvoir et il n'était pas rare qu'il pleuve souvent en plein mois d'aout même pour l'Angleterre. Toutes ses petites choses s'accumulaient et pesaient sur le moral de tout le monde. Une petit sortie pour Harry lui ferait peut être du bien.

-Et bien, le monde ne sait pas qui nous sommes mais ils savent qu'on a plus de prépositions que les autres pour contrôler les éléments. Elle se retourna pour touiller le repas du midi, mais elle ajouta tout de même. Et puis même si tu n'y vas pas avec nous, tu rencontreras une autre personne de ton âge que tu retrouveras à Poudlard. Tu auras un point d'accroche.

-Tom m'a dit la même chose. Merci pour ta réponse.

-Mais de rien mon cœur.

Harry retourna à sa lecture.

… _Sinon comment toi tu vas ? Les études comment ça avance ? Ton père me tient un peu au courant mais comment toi tu le vis ? Parle-moi un peu de toi. J'aimerais bien te connaitre un peu plus. _

_Profites de la fin de tes vacances et si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sais comment me joindre. Prends soin de toi ! _

_T-J._

Harry sourit, content. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas parler à Tom durant les périodes scolaires à Poudlard. Poudlard… Ce mot commençait à devenir maudit pour lui, il le privait de tous ce qu'il avait appris à aimer dans la vie. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Certes c'était puéril mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il s'affala sur la table mais se fit réprimander tout de suite par sa mère qui lui demanda de mettre la table. Ce qu'il fit en se morfondant.

Le soir après avoir parler de la proposition de Tom à sa famille qui lui conseilla d'accepter, il lui répondit une courte missive, étant encore plus évasive que le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui inquiéta ce dernier. Il allait devoir surveiller de près, mais d'abord il devait prévenir les Malfoy.

La semaine s'écoula dans une humeur massacrante, on sentait la tension se faire un petit nid dans la maisonnée. Ce fut un Gari tendu qui ouvrit à Lucius Malfoy cinq jours avant la rentrée. Le blond, malgré son éducation, ne put s'empêcher de sursauté face à la violence du geste. Il reprit contenance dans la seconde mais pas assez vite pour les yeux vifs d'Harry qui se tenait derrière son grand frère sachant qu'on ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher. Il prit son temps pour observer l'un des bras droits de l'homme, au premier abord, il semblait froid, hautain, bref un sang pur de pure souche… d'après la société mais Harry grâce à ce sursaut et à ce qu'il connaissait, savait que tout ça n'était qu'un masque, un jeu.

Il s'approcha tout de même doucement de l'homme et le salua poliment d'une petite voix mais en restant un peu éloigné. Gari regarda curieusement son petit frère, ses manières le ramenaient un an en arrière, au Harry craintif et timide qu'ils avaient sauvé. Il se demanda alors pour la première fois si Harry était vraiment guérit.

Le jeune garçon partit alors au chemin de traverse où l'attendait les deux autres Malfoy. Ils se mirent en route après les présentations d'usage, Draco et Harry marchait cote à cote tandis que les parents restaient derrière. Le fils Malfoy ne faisait que parler donnant son point de vue sur telle ou telle chose tandis qu'Harry découvrait ce monde dans lequel il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Il écoutait d'une oreille Draco intéressé mais il n'osait pas poser des questions.

Ils allèrent chez Madame Guipure, pour Harry elle ressemblait à un oiseau tournant autour de son nid. Dans le magasin ils croisèrent plusieurs autres enfants qui se préparaient aux aussi à aller à Poudlard. Harry s'étonna des regards noirs ou méfiants vis-à-vis d'eux. Draco lui ne paraissait pas les voir donc le brun décida de faire pareil, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

Une fois leur garde robe refaite, ils allèrent dans les différents magasins pour acheter les différents ustensiles et ingrédients qui leur serviraient au long de l'année ainsi que les livres nécessaires. Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre des ouvrages hors programme ou de loisir pour son plaisir personnel. Quand ils payèrent, Harry se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait choisit étaient payé par les Malfoy. Horrifié, et n'ayant pas d'argent sur lui, il avait aucune possibilité pour rembourser ses achats. Lorsqu'ils firent une pause dans un café, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda comment rembourser tout ce qu'il leur devait. Etonné, Lucius répondit.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? TJ a prit des mesures pour que tu ne manques de rien, pareil pour l'argent.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Je pensais pas qu'il en ferait autant. Par mère nature, si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillé.

Draco le regarda de haut en bas et fit un petit sourire.

-Harry nous avons 11ans. Comment veux-tu trouver de quoi payer à notre âge ?

-Je travaillerai dans les maisons à faire le ménage ou la cuisine… Je ne sais pas moi !

Son coup d'éclat attira l'attention sur eux. Harry se ratatina sur lui-même. Les Malfoy, eux, se grandirent pas le moins du monde impressionné, défiant quiconque de faire ne serait ce qu'un commentaire.

-Harry t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui dit le lord Malfoy une fois l'animation revenu dans l'établissement.

-Mais… mais …

-Nous devrions aller chercher vos baguette et rentré. Harry a besoin de calme. Décida Narcissa devant le malaise du petit brun en face d'elle.

Ils se levèrent et payèrent leur consommation avant de se rendre chez Ollivander. Depuis son éclat, le petit brun avait la tête baissé, sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait par inadvertance, et trainait des pieds. Draco faisait son possible pour empêcher les gens de s'approcher mais comme il l'avait dit auparavant il avait 11ans. Heureusement, que tout le monde connaissait les Malfoy ainsi beaucoup les laissait passer en s'écartant largement, effrayé. Une fois dans la boutique, le calme se fit, les bourdonnements des passants étaient assourdis par les murs épais du magasin.

Le marchand de baguette était un peu loufoque, cependant comme s'il connaissait déjà Harry, il essaya de lui parler calmement sans agitation. Ce fut leur des mesures et des tests des baguettes. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son bonheur. Bois de chêne 28,6cm écaille de dragon. Pour Harry ce fut une autre paire de manche, mais Ollivander n'abandonnait pas. Il dépoussiéra de vieille baguette entreposer dans son stock que personne ne réussissait à contrôlé. Une lui attira l'attention et il savait qu'elle serait parfaite pour l'enfant qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée. Il revint donc avec l'objet et lui fit tester. Sans grande conviction Harry fit un tour de poignet et sentit alors une chaleur intense dans sa main alors qu'une douce lueur sortait du bout de sa baguette.

-Parfait, décidemment parfait !

-Si je puis me permettre en quoi cette baguette est elle si parfaite pour Harry ?

-Et bien monsieur Malfoy, cette baguette est puissante de par son mélange étonnant. Cependant jusqu'alors personne ne pouvait la contrôler. J'en étais presque à me dire qu'elle devrait être détruite.

-Un mélange étonnant ? Demanda Harry.

-Effectivement mon petit. Bois de Saule pour la Terre, larme de sirène pour l'eau, plume de griffon pour l'air et ventricule de Dragon pour le feu. Tout cela contenu dans 27,3 cm.

Ses clients le regardèrent tous comme s'il était fou. Il vit cependant le plus vieux sortir sa baguette mais juste avant il assura.

-NE vous donnez pas cette peine. Laissez ses 29,8cm de bois de houx et crin de licorne ou ils sont. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. Les Kôls sont une famille que je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui réussit à esquisser un petit sourire.

Une fois leur paquet emballé ils allèrent à l'animalerie pour Draco. Ils avaient proposé à Harry de le ramener mais il avait insisté pour passer à l'animalerie se sentant mieux. Ils avaient alors acquiescé.

Dans la boutique régnait un vrai capharnaüm. Entre les commentaires des clients et les cris des animaux. Ils se dirigèrent difficilement vers les hiboux où ils prirent un grand duc gris. Harry entendit une petite voix provenir du fond de la salle. Curieux il s'y dirigea, Draco sur ses talons. Là les deux garçons virent le vivarium. Draco regarda à gauche et à droite tandis que son compagnon fixait une caisse bien précise. Le blond regarda alors dans la même direction et vit un serpent d'un blanc pur. Captivé il se rapprocha doucement, il osa même s'agenouillé devant la cage.

-**Maitre Malfoy ravit de vous revoir. Êtes-vous venu me chercher ?**

Harry observa le corps du jeune Malfoy secoué, il s'approcha à son tour et le vit en larme. Il demanda alors.

-Draco ça va ?

Il se raidit et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche tout en hochant la tête.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que ce serpent me fait penser au mien qui a disparu il y a de cela quelques mois.

-Disparu comment ?

-J'en sais rien. J'étais très proche d'elle, on me l'avait offert quand j'étais tout jeune. On partageait tout ensemble mais du jour au lendemain je ne l'ai plus revu.

**-Oui Maitre c'est moi Mirène. Je ne vous ais pas abandonner un vieux Barbu m'a capturé alors que j'étais en chasse. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je voulais tellement vous revoir que je l'ai mordu, à ce moment là il m'a enfermé dans un sac ou j'étouffais. Quand je suis sorti j'ai atterri dans cette cage. **

Harry s'accroupi et mit sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Si je te disais que c'est Mirène dans cette cage et qu'elle a été capturé alors qu'elle était en chasse.

Draco le regarda vivement.

-Comment tu connais son nom ?

-Et bien on va dire que j'ai un don avec les serpents si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Par merlin… alors c'est vrai… c'est vraiment elle ?

-Oui ! Affirma le brun.

- Que faites-vous les enfants ?

-Maman, dans la cage c'est Mirène. Harry me l'a confirmé.

La femme qui venait d'arriver mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Comment est possible ?

-J'en sais rien, quelque chose en rapport avec un barbu qui l'a enlevé.

-Dumbledore…

Le serpent secoua vivement la tête en entendant le prénom prononcé par Narcissa. Il l'avait entendu lorsqu'il était dans son sac. Une vendeuse arriva alors et horrifié prévint les deux jeunes proches de la cage.

-Ne vous approchez pas ce serpent est dangereux, il a mordu son précédent propriétaire. Nous avons pu retirez le poison à temps mais ce fut juste…

Dommage pensa Harry.

-… Normalement il est prévu de ce débarrassé de l'animal demain. Continua la vendeuse.

-Quoi ! Je refuse ! Mère récupérons Mirène je t'en pris.

-Vous avez entendu mon fils. Nous prenons ce serpent.

-Mais…

-Et sans discutez si vous ne voulez pas fermer.

La vendeuse se tut devant les paroles implacables de la dame. Prudemment elle ouvrit la cage. Le serpent en sortit tout de suite et vint s'enrouler autour du plus jeune blond. Ils remercièrent hypocritement la pauvre vendeuse avant de se diriger vers la sortie où attendait Lucius.

A ce moment là, Harry, observant Mirène, percuta une personne. A terre il s'excusa platement.

-Tu crois que des excuses suffiront ? TU m'es rentrée dedans !

-Pansy !

-Draco ?!

-Pansy laisse Harry tranquil!

-Harry? Le Harry? Harry Potter?

Le calme fut encore plus radical que dans le pub, même les animaux s'était tu, tout le monde observait Harry, enfin plutôt sa cicatrice qui n'était plus caché par se mèche. Harry se releva pendant la période de calme, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Avec sa famille, il avait assuré qu'il prendrait le nom de Kôl à Poudlard. Mais il ne pensait pas devoir l'annoncer avant, surtout pas sans soutien derrière. Mais il devait apprendre à faire face alors il profita du silence pour annoncer.

-Non, maintenant c'est Harry Kôl !

Pansy se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsqu'il prononça son nom de famille. Appartenant elle aussi à une famille de Mangemort elle savait qui était les Kôl et elle savait qu'ils avaient adopté un jeune garçon qui était sous la protection du Lord. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit Potter. Seules les personnes les plus proches du lord connaissaient l'identité du garçon.

Des murmurent affolés parcoururent les rangs de la foule. Le nom de Kôl et de Mangemort revenait souvent ainsi que le mot noir. Un jeune homme sortit de la masse pour faire face à Harry. Il était roux et semblait plus âgé que le brun.

-Comment peux tu nous trahir et rejoindre le coté sombre ?

-Ils ne sont pas méchants, ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillit.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu te faire croire alors que ce sont des meurtriers comme les personnes qui se trouve derrière toi.

-Non !

-A ce que je vois, ils ne t'ont rien dit sur les horreurs que les familles du coté noir ont fait durant la guerre.

-C'est faux !

-Pauvre survivant … Et dire que je pensais que tu serais un garçon fort, intelligent, clamant les valeurs de la paix. En faite tu es un gringalet craintif, naïf. Je me demande même si tu es un garçon. Peut être qu'on nous a aussi menti sur ça aussi.

-Ca suffit Weasley !

-Tu te fais même défendre par un Malfoy… Incapable ! Cracha le Weasley…

-Monsieur Perceval Weasley, je vous pris de vous calmer. Dit une voix d'un ton froid.

L'attention fut tournée vers l'entrée où un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait adossé contre le mur. Harry qui avait la tête baissé, retenait ses larmes. C'est ce qu'il était devenu, non c'est ce qu'il était, un incapable. Incapable de répondre à ce stupide garçon. Il savait ce qui s'était passé dans le passé, il savait que sa famille n'était pas des anges. On l'avait prévenu. Cependant il n'avait rien trouvé à redire pour les défendre sans trop en dévoiler. Il avait été nul. Si ses parents étaient là, qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient de lui, de son comportement ?

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête et vit le jeune homme qui était intervenu. Derrière lui la foule se massait autour d'un corps allongé par terre. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que le brun lui sourit. Avant de prendre la main il observa son sauveur ? Grand, des cheveux bruns coupé court, une barbe naissante et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible entre le brun chocolat, l'ambre et le grenat… Oui, oui grenat. Quand il prit sa main, le plus vieux le rapprocha de lui comme pour le protégé du monde extérieur puis ils sortirent accompagner des Malfoy, Pansy restait à l'intérieur mais n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa guider des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait en sécurité dans l'étreinte du plus vieux. De plus les Malfoy ne faisaient aucune réflexion, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Harry ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vit son père à quelques mètres de lui, essoufflé comme s'il avait courut. De nouvelles larmes firent leur appariation dans les yeux émeraude.

-Papa !

Il courut se jeter dans les bras de son père qui l'y accueilla avec amour. Son père s'était déplacé pour lui.

-JE suis désolé, je vous ai pas défendu je ne savais pas quoi dire, je suis un incapable.

-Chut mon cœur, c'est rien ! Tu n'es pas un incapable, tu es mon fils. Et je serai fière de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ton père a raison. Tu n'es pas un incapable. Si quelqu'un ose encore te dire ça, il va le regretter comme ce Weasley.

Harry regarda l'homme qui l'avait sortie de là, sa voix était rassurante, il hocha la tête avant de parler d'une petite voix.

-Merci…

-Sal ! Tu peux m'appeler Sal' !

-Merci Sal' !

-De rien. Il se tourna vers l'incarnation de l'eau. Vous devriez le ramener chez vous. Il a fait son plein d'émotion pour la journée.

-Effectivement. Merci à vous et au revoir.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le père et le fils transplantèrent. Lucius se rapprocha de Sal et demanda.

-Dites vous n'aviez pas une réunion avec les éléments ?

Le jeune brun sourit.

-Et bien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire et puis la réunion s'est fini plus tôt.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Si vous le dites.

Sal' plissa les yeux.

-Ca te pose un problème Lucius ?

-Non aucun… Vous devriez rentrer pour ne pas qu'on vous reconnaisse.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. Au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement.

C'est ainsi que le brun transplana à son tour. Draco se rapprocha de son père.

-Père ne me dîtes pas que c'était lui.

-Et bien je ne te le dirais pas… allons nous aussi nous devrions rentrer.

Dans une maison au même moment. Harry était en train de s'excuser et de se faire consoler par sa famille. La tension était retombée d'un coup lorsqu'il était arrivé dans les bras de Sanchèse. Ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et depuis le plus jeune passait de bras en bras. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il dormit avec son frère.

Les derniers jours s'écoulèrent beaucoup trop vite. Le matin de la rentrée dut l'un des plus durs pour Harry. Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs pour le faire sortir de son lit. Il faisait tout pour retarder tout le monde afin de louper la rentrée. Alors qu'il déjeuna il dit.

-Je veux pas y aller. Je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas y aller. Je veux pas.

Kliva l'entoura de ses bras et dit d'une voix douce.

-Malheureusement mon cœur c'est impossible.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que Dumbledore s'attend à te voir. De plus maintenant il sait pour ton nom. Si tu ne viens pas, il fouinera trop et risquera de tout découvrir.

Harry baissa la tête. A cause de lui et de ses caprices ils pouvaient mettre sa famille en danger. Un hibou débarqua dans la cuisine. Harry le reconnu tout de suite. Il se dépêcha de lire la missive.

_Mon petit HK,_

_Je t'écris cette dernière lettre pour te donner du courage. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Je suis au courant pour le chemin de traverse. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce ne sont que des idiots qui ne te comprennent pas. Ils en existent de partout malheureusement. A Poudlard aussi, mais pas seulement, Harry, là-bas tu rencontreras des gens qui changeront ta vie. Tu ne peux pas vivre reclus toute ta vie. Tu connais à présent Draco et Pansy même si cette dernière devrait faire plus attention. D'autres sont comme eux, même des gens qui ne partagent pas mes idées. Harry tu es intelligent, je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

_Notre correspondance va me manquer mais je serai toujours là pour assurer tes arrières alors ne t'occupes que de ce à quoi tu dois faire face, suis ton cœur, c'est le meilleur moyen de rester qui tu es. Une personne douce, gentille, intelligente et qui sait voir à travers les apparences, tu es aussi puissant. N'en doute même pas après tout tu as repoussé le sort de mort lancé par Dumbledore. Il devrait avoir peur de toi._

_Bonne chance à toi et surtout aie confiance ! _

_Ton protecteur, TJ. _

Harry plia la lettre et la plaqua contre son cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

-Bon on y va. On a un train à prendre.

Les éléments sourirent avant d'acquiescer.

Les au revoir furent tout de même douloureux. Seul Sanchèse pouvait l'accompagner à la gare étant le Lord de la famille Kôl tout le monde savait à quoi il ressemblait. Des murmures se firent entendre à leur passage. Harry monta dans le train et trouva un wagon vide. Par la fenêtre il fit un signe à son père qui lui rendit avant de disparaitre. Harry sursauta car au même moment sur la fenêtre apparu trois petit mots composé d'eau. « Je t'aime » Il sourit avant d'effacer les traces de son père.

Le trajet se passa plutôt bien, Draco l'ayant rejoint avec Mirène. Ils laissèrent Eklan et le serpent blanc faire connaissance. Un peu plus tard Pansy fit son entrée. Le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut désolé. Elle avait l'air tellement coupable qu'Harry l'excusa. Et lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux. Elle accepta avec joie et se fit toute petite cependant elle sortit un bouquin. Là Harry fut très intéressé. Tous les trois partirent sur une discussion sur les sortilèges d'invisibilité. Ce fut en plein débat que débarquèrent deux garçons. Ils avaient une posture de noble clairement… Enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte se referment derrière eux. Draco se leva et prit dans es bras ses deux amis.

-Harry, je te présente Blaise et Théo, deux amis à nous depuis très longtemps. Ils sont au courant de ta situation. En faite seul nous quatre sommes au courant.

Le plus petit observa le mat de peau et le blond, s'asseoir dans le wagon. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Draco qui s'était remis à coté de lui.

-Dis pourquoi vous tenez vous si droit en présence des autres ?

Il devrait revoir ses chuchotis car ce fut Blaise qui répondit.

-A cause de notre affiliation au seigneur des ténèbres dans la guerre, nous avons été classés comme sorcier sombres. Une catégorie pas très apprécié dans la population sorcière. Personnellement je m'en fiche de comment on m'appelle, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent ça ne m'atteint pas, mais d'autres oui. Ils se gênent pas pour nous faire des crasses… Bref seul notre pouvoir et notre argent assure un minimum de sécurité. Si on se montre faible rien qu'une seule fois ils peuvent nous achever.

Harry comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Draco sut à quoi il pensait et tenta de le rassurer

-Ne t'en fais pas, après tout c'était ta première sortie dans le monde si je puis dire. Et j'ai pas su te protégé et je m'en excuse. Mais maintenant nous sommes cinq, nous sommes plus fort. Tu peux t'appuyer sur nous si tu as un problème.

-Merci. Il les regarda. Vous pouvez faire de même si je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité.

Ce fut Théo qui lui assura le contraire.

-T'inquiète pas, on a besoin des qualités des uns et des autres. Merci !

Alors c'était ça Poudlard, pensa Harry alors qu'il était dans une petite barque en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Le château surplombait le lac de manière impressionnante. Tout le monde était subjugué par cette vue.

Harry observa tous les murs frénétiquement, captant chaque détail, chaque tableau, chaque fresque. Ce fut Draco qui le ramena sur Terre en lui rappelant qu'il aurait sept ans pour ce souvenir de tout. Harry rougit et se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait une vieille femme au nom… Harry ne se souvenait plus de son nom… Bref elle les laissa un instant pour préparé la répartition.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi l'incapable d'après mon frère.

Le brun se retourna et vit la copie conforme de son cauchemar. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se cacher derrière Draco qui s'était rapproché considérablement.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Percy avait raison tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même. Vive le héro du monde magique. Pourquoi t'es pas resté dans les jupes de ta maman… Enfin de ce qui te sert de maman.

Il ricana suivit par quelques élèves, la plupart restant silencieux, observant l'altercation.

-Tu peux dire que je suis un incapable, car je le suis surement. Cependant je refuse que tu insultes ma mère de quelques manières que ce soit. Tu ne la connais pas tu ne la jamais vu. Tu ne peux donc te fier qu'aux rumeurs qui sont fausses…

-Silence !

La vieille prof arriva à ce moment là et stoppa net la conversation. Réprimandant Ron et Harry avant d'inviter les élèves à leur répartition.

La première chose que le petit Kôl pensa en voyant Dumbledore ce fut, vieux barbu hypocrite. Rien qu'à son sourire et à ses yeux qui pétilles de malice malsaine, Harry savait qu'il devrait faire attention en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. Son discours était insignifiant aux yeux du garçon qui préféra admirer la salle. Il fut cependant attentif au début de la répartition. Lorsque son nom fut énoncé, son nouveau nom, le silence se fit. La gazette s'était chargée d'annoncer la nouvelle au monde sorcier. Les pas d'Harry résonnaient sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le choixpeau. Peu avant de s'asseoir il croisa le regard bleu pétillant, oui une malice malsaine, vraiment malsaine.

-Harry Kôl, Harry Potter, fils des éléments, petit fils de mère nature. Tu es un cas difficile. Te placer à Griffondor serait une grave erreur malgré ton courage que je sens caché au fond de ton cœur. Poufsouffle ne ferait pas ressortir le meilleur de tes qualités ce qui serait une injure pour celui que tu es. Serdaigle te confinerait dans un monde d'intelligence gaspillant tes capacités avec autrui, t'enfermant dans la solitude, ce qui serait désastreux. Serpentard serait une bonne maison si elle ne te conditionnait pas pour rejeter une partie de la population…

Harry le laissa parler et réfléchir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sur son sort.

-AUCUNE !

Il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Le directeur se leva.

-Comment ça aucune ? Vous le refusez à Poudlard ?

-Non, Poudlard est un endroit pour tous, mais cette personne convient à aucune maison.

- Que doit-on faire ?

-A ce que je sache c'est VOUS le directeur.

Les professeurs et les élèves étaient abasourdis, personne n'avait osé envoyer paitre le directeur avant aujourd'hui. Et le pire était que s'était par un chapeau. Dumbledore lui aussi surpris essaya de garder contenance.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez vous diriger à la table des professeurs le temps de s'occuper de votre cas.

-C'est Kôl, et bien professeur.

Il se dirigea vers la table, une chaise apparut à coté du professeur de potion. Mr Snape, second bras droit de Tom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dumbledore pensait que son professeur de potion était un espion, ce qui était vrai mais pas du bon coté. Le vieux pensait surement que Snape aurait une bonne influence ayant été dans la même situation que lui, il le convaincrait plus facilement. Il fallait jouer sur cette corde tendue.

Il salua poliment les membres du personnel puis suivit le reste de la répartition. Tous ces nouveaux amis étaient à Serpentard.

-Je suis le directeur de cette maison, l'accès vous y sera facile.

Harry hocha discrètement la tête montrant qu'il avait compris ce qui lui avait murmuré son voisin de table. Cependant son sort n'était pas encore fixé donc il préférait ne pas avoir de faux espoirs. Après le repas, où Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir son pire cauchemar affublé d'un œil au beur noir, et un autre discours du directeur chacun rejoignit leur salle commune. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard d'encouragement avant de suivre leur préfet en chef.

Une fois seuls les professeurs demandèrent au directeur ce qu'ils allaient faire de Harry sans se soucier que le garçon était encore là, mais il se garda bien de le leur faire remarquer.

-Je n'en sais rien mes amis, peut être devons nous lui attribuer une maison.

-Si le choixpeau a dit qu'aucune ne lui convenait vaut mieux pas lui en choisir une.

-Qu'est ce que vous proposer Mme Chourave ?

-Quand une plante n'entre pas dans un parterre de fleurs étant trop différente, on la plante dans un nouveau parterre fait spécialement pour elle.

-Vous proposez donc la création d'une nouvelle maison.

-Tout à fait Mr Flitwick.

-Mais ne serait ce pas discriminatoire pour les autres élèves ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Mme Chourave, et puis Minerva, les autres élèves ont pu être répartis dans une maison qui leur convient. Harry a ce droit lui aussi, sauf que c'est une autre maison, déclara Severus.

Le silence ce fit, tous regardait le directeur ça sera à lui de trancher. Harry espérait qu'il dirait oui.

-Bien, qu'ainsi soit fait. Il faut à présent trouver un emblème, un nom, une couleur, un dortoir et un directeur de maison.

Severus proposa alors.

-Pour l'emblème pourquoi pas celui de la famille Kôl après tout c'est le premier membre de la maison tout comme les fondateur on donné leur emblème pour leur maison.

-Effectivement ça serait logique, comme le nom, cela devrait être Kôl. Observa Chourave.

-Ma future assistante va arriver dans deux jours, elle pourra s'occuper de cette maison.

-Voyons Bibine confiez cette maison a une assistante…

-Parfait ! Minerva nous avons pas le temps de chipoter. L'année prochaine sera tout autre et on pourra changer le directeur si elle devait partir. Donc nous avons l'emblème, le nom et le directeur… Dumbledore avait grommelé le nom, pas très content.

Harry lui rayonnait de joie, pour l'instant c'était géniale espérons juste que l'assistante soit sympathique.

-Pourquoi pas le bordeau en couleur. C'est une belle couleur…

-Vendu, Mme Trelawney !

Harry grimaça, on pouvait pas tout avoir après tout.

-Pour l'instant je propose qu'il dorme dans l'une des nombreuses chambres des cachots le temps qu'un dortoir soit aménagé.

Harry pria pour que la proposition de l'espion soit accordée, malgré les propositions des autres. Dumbledore soupira.

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de choix…

YES ! cria mentalement le petit garçon, il remercia silencieusement l'ancien Serpentard ! Ce dernier se leva.

-Monsieur Kôl veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre.

Si seulement Harry avait eut un appareil photo il aurait pu montrer cette scène à tous ses proches. Voir les professeurs prit en flagrant délit, c'était un moment à ne pas oublier. Il se leva et remercia les professeurs. Avant de se mettre en marche, Severus lança un sort à Harry. Ses robes devinrent bordeau et orné de l'emblème de sa famille. Il remercia une nouvelle fois tout le monde avant de suivre son professeur.

Une fois la grande porte fermée, Dumbledore jura dans sa barbe… Il allait perdre le peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur le gamin. Il devait vraiment tout faire pour détruire le mental du garçon. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, mais il se laissait un mois pour aborder le garçon.

Dans les couloirs, Harry suivait difficilement le rythme soutenu du bras droit de Tom. Ce dernier le laissa devant une tapisserie simple.

-Voici votre chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit plus adapté à un futur dortoir. Si vous avez le moindre problème jusqu'à l'arrivé de votre directrice, je serais là. Votre mot de passe est Ouragan.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal, je tiendrais informer vos amis de vos nouveaux quartiers. Maintenant je dois aller m'occuper des nouveaux membres de ma maison.

-Je comprends, merci encore.

Harry annonça le mot de passe et rentra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était sobre de couleur bordeau à son grand malheur, mais il n'allait pas chipoter, sa malle était situé au pied de son lit. Il se mit en pyjama avant d'aller se coucher. Ce fut une journée riche en émotion. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir envoyer de lettre à Tom comme il le faisait habituellement avant de dormir.

Il se retourna dans son lit… une nouvelle vie allait commencer remplit de mauvaises et certaines bonne chose. Si seulement sa famille n'était pas si loin. Non il fallait qu'il se prenne en main. Il devait s'enlever l'étiquette d'incapable. Et cela allait être difficile ! Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

**Bon désolé, j'ai eus trop d'idée et je n'ai pas réussit à caler les années Poudlard. Promis prochain chapitre s'écouleront minimum quatre années. Bref voilà un chapitre de plus de 6000 mots ! Et oui 6000, j'y crois même pas moi-même. **

**A une prochaine fois ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Vous avez vraiment de la chance car en ce moment j'ai pas mal d'inspiration et du temps libre ! Merci encore de me lire ) !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Harry somnolait en ce matin de septembre. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il était à Poudlard et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. En effet, les élèves avaient poussées différents exclamations en voyant la petite table installé contre le mur du coté de la table des Serpentard. Ils en avaient poussés d'autre en voyant Harry s'y diriger sous le regard du directeur. Et encore d'autre alors que le directeur expliquait la situation ainsi que la nouvelle maison qui avait été crée…

Le brun n'avait jamais eut autant d'attention que ce jour là, et il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'aimait pas cela. La seule attention qu'il voulait était celle de ceux qu'il aimait ou appréciait. Après le petit déjeuner qu'il avait fini en inspectant le sol, le professeur Snape s'était approchée lui et lui avait tendu son emploi du temps. 2tant donné qu'il était tout seul cette année, les professeurs n'avait pas eut de problème à mettre trois maison pour une matière. Il ait été déçue de voir qu'il n'avait pas énormément de cours avec les Serpentard, mais en même temps soulagé car ceux-ci avaient beaucoup de cours avec Griffondor. Donc il allait plus fréquenter les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. D'une certaine manière il en était soulagé sachant qu'il aurait moins de risques avec ces deux maisons.

Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eut aucun autre incidents à signaler. Enfin peut être était ce parce qu'il prenait soin d'éviter les Griffondor et qu'il passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Sa famille et Tom lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas échanger beaucoup de lettre avec la première et aucune avec le second, la solitude se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Des fois il avait l'impression de retourner dans son placard loin, de la civilisation… oui oui Harry déprimait.

Il enfouit sa tête contre son oreiller… Aujourd'hui c'était Samedi et il pouvait enfin faire une grasse matinée. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un saut d'eau glacée lui tombe dessus. Harry sursauta et lança un sort vers la porte, le sort atteignit… la porte… Ce n'était pas possible, il sentait parfaitement l'eau gelée coulé le long de sa peau. Il jeta des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Rien aux alentours. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruissement familier. Il leva la tête et vit sa Tante lui sourire allongé sur le ventre comme à son habitude.

-Et bien, je vois que tu as perdu en réflexe la marmotte.

-Alvé… couina t'il.

La susnommé descendit de son perchoir et prit le brun dans ses bras.

-Chut tout va bien… Si j'avais su qu'un seau d'eau glacé, cadeau de Sanchèse par ailleurs, te rendrait dans cet état je me serais abstenu.

Il secoua la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi désemparé.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chou ? Raconte tout à ta directrice de maison.

Harry sursauta, se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte et articula.

-Ma quoi ?

-D'accord, note à moi-même, ne jamais te laisser seul plus d'une journée sinon tu deviens sourd. J'ai dis directrice de maison, tu as devant toi la nouvelle assistante de ta prof de vol.

-Mais comment ?

-Et bien, faut dire qu'on ne voulait pas te laisser seul, et Tom était d'accord donc on a tout organisé pour que l'un de nous te rejoigne et c'est moi qui ais eut cette chance puisque Bibine cherchait une assistante. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, déjà qu'elle ne fait pas grand-chose… Enfin tant mieux ça me laissera plus de temps pour être avec toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt. En tout cas, t'imagine même pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que mon neveu déréglait Poudlard en instaurant une nouvelle maison au nom de Kôl. D'ailleurs mon nom ici est Alvéa Lokan. Capish ? Mais tu peux m'appeler professeur.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry sourit tout en quémandant une autre étreinte qui lui fut accordé avec plaisir.

-Dis Harry ça te dit pas d'aller te préparer parce que tu es légèrement froid…

-A qui la faute ?

-Je t'ai dis de voir ça avec ton père, allez file !

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante en courant, ayant retrouvé un peu de moral.

Les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement pour le jeune Harry, il apprenait énormément de choses, il lisait déjà des livres de troisième et quatrième années selon les matières, cependant il ne s'exerçait jamais dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dumbledore le surveillait de près, ça le mettait mal à l'aise lors des repas, alors que les élèves s'étaient désintéressée de lui, ce regard bleu était toujours pas loin de sa table. Il passait son temps libre entre la bibliothèque, le stade de Quidditch où il volait avec le balai que sa tante lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Etant tout seul, il ne pouvait pas crée une équipe de Quidditch alors on l'avait autorisé à voler sous la surveillance d'un professeur de vol et Alvéa en profitait bien. Il passait aussi du temps avec les Serpentard lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. En ce qui concerne les Griffondor il ne les approchait pas trop, et ils semblaient faire de même car il en croisait rarement. S'il savait que sa tante veillait au grain, ayant obtenue toutes les informations nécessaires avec les petits serpents. Elle s'assurait que personne ne pourrait faire de mal à son neveu. Au fil des mois celui-ci reprenait de l'assurance, surtout que personne ne faisait attention à lui donc il était serein. Sa famille lui manquait toujours mais il savait qu'il retournerait chez lui à Noël… Seul point négatif c'était sa correspondance avec Tom qui s'était rompue. Harry pensait qu'à présent le Lord s'était lassé de lui. Après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant de 11ans, comment voulez vous que le plus grand mage noir s'intéresse à lui plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Alvéa avait beau dire le contraire, Harry déprimait sur ce point là.

Quand il rentra chez lui pendant les vacances d'hiver, il fut aussi excité qu'une puce. Les Serpentard avaient du mal à le faire rester assis plus de cinq minutes, Draco excédée avait du le ceinturer sur ses genoux pour qu'il se calme, malheureusement le garçon avait toujours sa langue et parlait, parlait, parlait tout ça pour ne rien dire. Pansy souriait devant le garçon qui ressemblait à un enfant.

Ce fut des vacances de rêves pour le brun, il avait pu offrir ses tous premier cadeau à sa famille et ses nouveaux, il avait même eut le courage d'en faire un à Tom. Certes ce n'était pas des cadeaux élaboré mais les receveurs avaient été ravis. Harry reçut lui aussi des cadeaux fabuleux mais son préféré était celui du Lord noir accompagné d'une lettre.

_Joyeux Noël HK,_

_Je te remercie pour cette magnifique fleure d'été que tu m'as envoyé, je la garderais précieusement. Elle m'a soulagé car je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, j'ai attendu une lettre après ton retour, mais je n'en ai jamais reçu, j'ai alors pensé que tu ne voulais plus de notre correspondance. Elle me manque… Ne le dis pas à ta famille mais je ressens bien des émotions. Non sérieusement, j'espère que ce cadeau, un peu égoïste de ma part te plaira tout de même._

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au carnet. Intrigué. En quoi ce carnet était un cadeau égoïste ?

_A la fin de cette lettre je te pris d'écrire une réponse dans le carnet vierge avant de me l'envoyer par hibou, même si je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin._

_A très bientôt, _

_TJ._

Harry était encore plus curieux. Il accéda donc rapidement à la requête du Lord noir et écrit.

_Joyeux Noël TJ, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettre mais je pensais que tu t'étais désintéressé de moi, je suis après tout un petit garçon. Je suis désolé, je voulais te blesser. _

_Je suis ravie que la fleur te plaise quand je l'ai vu avec ses pétales noirs et son cœur blanc elle m'a tout de suite fait pensée à toi. _

_Ton carnet est … sympathique, merci._

_HK_

Harry s'éloigna du carnet pour chercher un parchemin quand tout d'un coup il s'illumina sous le regard ébahit d'Harry. Il l'ouvrit alors rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait. Son texte avait disparu et à la place se trouvait d'autres mots.

_Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert ce cadeau plutôt pour te montrer à quel point j'adore nos échanges. Sur ce carnet personne ne peut lire nos conversations à part nous, j'ai lancé un sort pour ça. On peut donc faire tomber les masques et s'appeler par nos prénoms et c'est pour cela que je te demande de m'appeler Tom. Grâce à ça on pourra continuer notre correspondance à Poudlard. J'espère qu'il te plait._

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, s'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il reprit rapidement sa plume et écrit.

_Merci Tom ce carnet est magique pour moi. MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !_

Une réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_Tant mieux aller file te coucher et profite des vacances avec ta famille. Bonne nuit Harry._

_Bonne nuit Tom._

Harry ferma le carnet et le mit précieusement sur sa table de chevet, comme un alarme sa mère entra et vint le border. Harry ne protesta pas heureux.

L'année s'écoula sans autres évènements marquant. L'été il continua à étudier mais plus sur la pratique, il remarqua que la théorie était beaucoup plus simple. Alors qu'il la maitrisait jusqu'à la quatrième année, la pratique s'arrêtait à la fin de la seconde année. D'après ses parents s'était très bien mais Harry voulait les rendre fière alors il s'acharnait pour maitriser les sorts les plus compliquer.

La seconde année se passa comme la première, personne n'était entré dans sa maison. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou triste. Alvéa avait repris le poste d'assistante et tenait les Griffondor éloigné. L'été, elle avait avoué à son neveu ce qu'elle faisait et celui-ci l'en remercia n'ayant pas assez confiance pour leur faire face. Lorsque Gari avait appris ce qu'on lui avait dit, un tremblement de terre inhabituel avait secoué l'écosse. Bizarrement. Bref une autre année s'écoulait lentement, Harry avait rencontré Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque lors d'un de ses temps libre. Elle s'était approché de lui alors qu'il lisait un manuel de quatrième année, elle avait fait une remarque sur un des sorts. Il fut tout d'abord suspicieux alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait à sa table mais il se rappelait qu'elle était intelligente et que surement elle n'avait rien derrière la tête. Ils avaient donc engagé une discussion sur les différents sorts puis avaient dérivé sur les différents ouvrages qu'ils avaient lus. Une certaine entente s'était alors instaurée entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir ou pour agrandir leur connaissance. Les autres rouges et ors voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil mais étant donné que la jeune fille était une solitaire ils les laissaient tranquille. Hermione avait avoué avoir voulu tombé dans une autre maison comme Serdaigles ou Kôl. Mais le choixpeau lui avait refusé son premier choix et le second n'étant pas encore d'actualité, elle avait terminé chez les Griffons. Harry se demanda alors si parmi les personnes déjà répartis, il en existait qui avait des affinités avec sa maison. Si oui, c'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent être répartis de nouveaux. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Alvé ou au professeur Snape. Ce dernier lui promit d'aller voir le directeur à sa place.

Vers la fin de l'année, Hermione osa s'approcher des Serpentard, ceux-ci l'acceptèrent tout d'abord avec réticence, juste pour faire plaisir au petit Kôl puis après ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils passèrent quelques heures ensembles. Dumbledore voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil mais il ne pouvait rien dire prônant le mélange des maisons. Cependant il n'avait jamais supposé que quelqu'un le ferait. Mais il n'avait jamais supposé non plus, qu'une autre maison se créerait, une maison neutre, sans histoire de rivalité ou autre. A présent il s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait déjà approché le jeune homme lui demandant comment il se sentait tout seul. Il avait espérer que cet isolement le rendrait plus faible, ce qui fut le cas au début mais dès les premières vacances passé, le petit garçon était devenu plus joyeux, plus vivant… Il se demandait ce qui avait pu changer autant. Il fut très surpris lorsque Snape lui demanda si c'était possible de refaire une répartition pour les élèves qui ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans leur maison, des élèves qui n'avaient pas eut le choix à la maison Kôl. Il avait tout d'abord refusé catégoriquement mais lorsque le professeur avait avoué que c'était Harry qui en avait proposé l'idée il fut hésitant. Peut être qu'il gagnerait des points avec le Survivant alors il accepta de faire une autre répartition mais seulement l'année suivante.

Ce qui fut fait au grand bonheur d'Harry, Hermione put alors le rejoindre comme ils l'avaient supposé mais pas seulement elle, deux Poufsouffles aux noms de Susanne Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchey, une serdaigle Luna Lovegood et un petit nouveau de cet année du nom de Florian Galway. La table Kôl fut alors agrandi et le nouveau dortoir situé dans l'aile Est fut ouvert. Lors du diner de bienvenu, Harry s'était forcé à parler avec tout le monde. Il faisait des efforts pour avoir plus confiance en lui, maintenant qu'il avait Hermione avec lui, elle l'encourageait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Draco et les autres aussi. La nouvelle maison fut très soudée, mais ils étaient aussi très ouvert et beaucoup d'amitié inter-maison furent crée surtout grâce à l'aide des anciennes. Seul Griffondor restait à l'écart du changement. Alvéa veillait aux représailles, elle était très forte aussi en punition. Pauvre Griffondor entre le professeur honni de potion et la nouvelle assistante machiavélique, leur maison risquait d'avoir beaucoup de mal à gagner la coupe cette année.

Niveau étude, Harry avançait bien, à la fin de sa troisième année il connaissait toute la théorie jusqu'aux ASPICS et niveau pratique il en était au début de la sixième année environ. Il osait de plus en plus poser des questions à ses professeurs, ainsi qu'à Tom qui se faisait un plaisir de replonger dans les études. Pour son quatorzième anniversaire il reçut des livres de magie noire ou de magie élémentaires de la part de sa famille et de Tom ainsi que des cadeaux plus communs de ses amis. Les incarnations étaient heureuse de voir Harry entouré, de plus s'était pas difficile de tomber sous le charme du brun.

La quatrième année, fut une année pas comme les autres en effets Poudlard accueillait en son sein le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry avait été mis au courant pendant l'été par Draco puisque son père travaillait au ministère. De plus l'Angleterre accueillait la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et son ami blond lui proposait de l'accompagner à cet évènement. Il avait longuement hésité mais les encouragements de sa famille ainsi que les supplications du jeune Malfoy combiné à sa nouvelle confiance lui, l'en poussèrent à accepter. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva collé au jeune sang pur dans cette foule. Niveau confiance en lui, ce n'était pas encore assez pour temps d'inconnu. Mais il se forçait à rester digne malgré sa peur, il fallait qu'il fasse honneur en son nom. Beaucoup de sorcier les regardaient, le reconnaissant mais ils savaient tous à quelle famille il appartenait et on voyait clairement qu'ils avaient peur. Peur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui avoue les rumeurs qui courraient au ministère comme quoi il pourrait devenir l'héritier de Voldemort, un futur lord noir. Harry avait été stupéfait par ces suppositions. Il ne savait pas comment les interprété.

Le match venait de se terminer et Harry et Draco commentaient telles ou telles actions des joueurs, ça avait été un match splendide, ce fut surtout le premier match d'Harry qui en ressortait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ils allaient arriver à leur tente lorsqu'il fut bousculé. Il se tendit immédiatement, se rappelant des mauvais souvenirs, se pendant alors qu'il allait s'étalé par terre, des bras le retenir.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas vous… Hey mais tu ne serais pas Harry Kôl ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés sous la crispation et tomba dans un regard familier, marron rouge.

-Sal' ?

L'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça lui sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi. Ravi de te revoir, et encore désolé de t'avoir bousculé.

Il remit le jeune homme sur ses pieds et l'entraina dans un coin pour éviter de bloquer le passage. Draco qui s'était retourné pour voir son ami vit avec qui il s'entretenait et lui dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la tente. Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête alors que Sal' lui proposait de le raccompagner un peu plus tard. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait confiance en l'homme se trouvant devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours la même barbe mal rasé et la même coupe de cheveux. S'en était presque rassurant.

-Bah dis donc tu as bien grandis. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Me…merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que l'autre brun lui souriait.

-Et bien merci du compliment. Sinon comment ça va, ce stupide Weasley t'a-t-il encore agressé ?

-Non, une personne proche de moi s'en est occupée.

-Tant mieux !

Malgré qu'ils se soient mis à l'écart quelqu'un de brusque poussa Sal dans le dos ce qui le plaqua contre Harry qui évita de justesse la chute sur la tente derrière lui. Il rougit face à la soudaine proximité qu'il avait avec l'autre homme tandis que celui-ci bougonnait dans sa barbe son mécontentement. Mais ce qui surprit Harry fut les supplices qu'il marmonnait tel qu'un bon Doloris ne lui ferait pas de mal et autre joyeuseté dans le genre. Le plus jeune leva la tête restant proche de Sal' et donc devait lever la tête pour palier à la différence de taille.

-Vous êtes avec le lord.

Sal arrêta tout de suite sa tirade pour baisser le regard vers Harry et lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Mais chut je suis en mission, si on découvre que tu le sais je ne donne pas cher de moi.

-Quel genre de mission ?

-Juste une sorte d'avertissement à la population sorcière, d'ailleurs vient tu devrais rentrer, si on apprend que tu n'es pas à l'abri lorsque ça commencera…. Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Sal prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina dans la foule, toujours aussi importante, ce qui donna un Harry effrayé collé à son sauveur. Ce dernier souriait doucement. Le contact du plus jeune l'électrisait, depuis qu'il y avait gouté il y a de cela trois ans, il se faisait violence pour ne pas le revoir au plus tôt. Faut dire que ses plus proches serviteurs ainsi que les incarnations l'aidaient bien dans ce sens là. Surtout Kliva. Il frissonna en se remémorant les menaces de la mère de son protégé. Mais bon ils pouvaient être fière de lui, il avait attendu trois ans ! Ce fut avec regret qu'ils arrivèrent vers la tente des Malfoy. Ils se dirent au revoir et Harry rentra. Quelques minutes après Lucius en sortit tenant une cape noire dans ses mains. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent à l'orée de la forêt ou ils se changèrent, Sal' prenant un simple habit de Mangemort. Là, la fête put commencer. Comme prévus la marque fut lancée dans le ciel qui s'était assombris. Les Mangemort mirent bien en place leur masque et allèrent faire des dégâts parmi les tentes. Ils firent bien attention à ne tuer personne, après tout ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

Harry, Draco et Narcissa avaient prit un portoloin à l'intérieur de la tente. Une fois à l'abri le brun avait posé des questions sur Sal' pour savoir s'ils le connaissaient. Il obtenu comme simple réponse que c'était un Mangemort et rien de plus. Harry bouda mais sut qu'il n'aurait aucun autre élément de réponse. Il se promit d'en faire part à Tom.

Le lendemain, la population sorcière fut sans dessus dessous, le signe maudit était apparu dans le ciel. Harry s'en fichait bien, après tout les affaires de Tom ne le concernait pas ou du moins pas encore. Il demanda cependant à sa famille si elle était au courant des récents plans du Lord. Ce fut Ranaé qui lui répondit.

-Tu crois quoi le mioche. On est les incarnations des éléments, bien sur qu'il nous tient au courant de tout, s'il ne veut pas se mettre mère nature à dos.

Harry sourit et se demanda comment faisait Tom avec sa famille, ça devait être un mélange explosif. Il espérait voir ça un jour.

Il posa des questions à Tom au sujet de Sal', il n'obtenu guère plus de réponse que les autres. Il boudait encore plus, depuis qu'il l'avait revu son sauveur était très présent dans ses pensées, il fut soulager d'apprendre par Tom qu'il n'avait rien eut lors de l'attaque.

La quatrième année commença alors, là ce fut un changement. Alvéa lui avait appris qu'à cause du tournoi elle ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard, de plus tom aurait besoin d'elle cette année puisqu' il préparait son grand retour. De plus lorsqu'il mit les pieds à Poudlard il entendit des murmures craintifs à son approche ainsi qu'à celui des Serpents. Draco lui annonça que c'était à cause de l'attaque. Tout le monde savait que les anciens membres de Voldemort se réunissaient et que les grandes familles en faisaient partie. Heureusement pour lui, l'année dernière il avait pus tisser des liens forts avec sa maison et aucun membre ne le craignait. Enfin sauf les trois petits nouveaux mais bien vite, il essaya de changer cela. Il eut besoin d'une semaine pour montrer qui il était vraiment et ainsi entré en confiance avec les plus jeunes.

L'arrivée des deux écoles étrangères fut festive à Poudlard et ainsi l'attention qui était précédemment tourné vers eux fut tournée vers les nouveaux arrivants. Harry apprécia grandement les arrivées mis en scène, il avait l'impression d'être dans un spectacle. Quelques élèves osèrent s'installé à leur table, Harry resta en retrait laissant les autres parler à sa place, sous le regard mécontent d'Hermione qui essaya de l'intégré à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Victor Krum. Elle réussit à lui arraché deux mots sur le Quidditch mais Harry restait obstiné dans son mutisme.

Une semaine s'écoula et vint alors le jour où les trois élèves furent choisis. Harry observa avec attention la coupe craché des noms. Il se demandait qui de l'école allait y participé. Lorsque le nom de Diggory fut annoncé il applaudit comme les autres, ainsi que pour Victor avec qui ils avaient eut une ou deux conversations toujours tourné sur le Quidditch, il applaudit poliment Fleur Delacourt championne de l'école Française. Cependant il applaudit pas du tout lorsque ce fut son nom qui fut sortit, au que nom il n'applaudissait pas du tout.

**Bon voilà un petit chapitre de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. **

**\_/ - Ceci est un chapeau. Oui j'avoue, je mendie les reviews. **

**A la prochaine ! **


	6. Chapter 6

******Auteur **: Kalenna**  
**

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper je suis anti violence oui oui donc pas taper moi capish ) Bref je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement une rewieveuse qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement. Merci Waanzin ! En effet ma promesse de vous écrire un chapitre toute les deux semaines tombe à l'eau. Mon excuse, la terminal S (en gros l'échafaud) impossible d'écrire pendant les périodes de cours. C'est pourquoi je m'en excuse et j'essaierai de rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances.

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Harry n'était pas le seul à ne plus applaudir toute la salle s'était tut à l'entente du nom du quatrième année. A son plus grand malheur il avait encore l'attention de tout le monde. Et lui qui avait essayé d'être le plus discret possible. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules alors que Dumbledore lui faisait signe de passer dans la salle du fond. En traversant la salle, il entendit les murmures de ses camarades.

-…fais pour mettre son nom ?

-Pourquoi…

-Tricher ?

-…attirer attention…

-…doit être fort….

-Le pauvre…

-Courage.

Harry s'arrêta à la hauteur de ses amis Serpentard, il avait la gorge noué donc il ne put leur répondre mais il leur fit un petit sourire pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Draco lui attrapa la main et la serra pour lui redonner confiance. Alors le brun se remit à marcher vers cette maudite coupe qui avait osé sortir son nom. Il espérait que tout cela ne soit pas réel ! Ca ne pouvait pas être réel ! Jamais il n'avait mit son nom dans la coupe alors pourquoi son nom serait il sortit. Il tacha de respirer calmement comme lui avait apprit Gari. Quand il passa la porte et qu'elle se referma derrière lui, le coupant de la civilisation et du bruit de la grande salle, il sut alors que ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'il allait vraiment participer à ce tournoi qui lui faisait peur. Oui il avait peur, c'était une réaction normale pour un enfant de son âge. Il n'était pas un de ces courageux Griffondor qui allait au devant du danger non lui il voulait juste vivre une vie normale au milieu des gens qu'il aimait.

Lorsque ses pas furent entendu par les autres occupant, le silence ce fit une nouvelle fois. Victor prit alors la parole quand il fut à leur hauteur.

-Que fais tu là Harry ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire nerveux.

-Il faut croire que la coupe à voulu me faire une blague…

Décidemment l'humour ne lui réussissait pas non plus. Mais il voulait cacher les tremblements de son corps.

-Mr. Potter ceci n'est pas une blague.

Il baissa la tête n'osant même pas répondre que son nom n'était plus Potter. Il ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Ilregrettait l'absence de sa tante. Au moins, il pourrait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Et elle pourrait le rassurer en disant que tout allait s'arranger…

-Les règles sont les règles, son nom est sorti, il doit donc participer.

Oh oui. Il regrettait amèrement son absence. Harry n'écouta pas ce qui se disait dans la pièce, il se concentrait pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas montrer sa peur ou sinon s'en était fini de lui.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un bras sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit alors Victor, il se laissa alors conduire en dehors de la salle et raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. D'un murmure il prononça le mot de passe et entra alors dans la pièce suivit de près par le champion de Durmstrang. A l'intérieur, il eut la surprise de voir tous les membres de sa maison qui l'attendait ainsi que ses amis de Serpentard. Ceux-ci s'étaient levés à son entrée et Draco se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse. A peine l'eut il prit dans ses bras qu'il déversa les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir depuis tout à l'heure. Le blond lui frottait le dos dans un geste qui se voulut rassurant. Il sentit aussi une seconde paire de bras, plus fins, il sut que c'était Hermione qui se mêlait à l'étreinte. Aucun son ne fut entendu, juste le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tous ses amis lui faisaient un câlin même Victor. C'était un câlin de soutien, un câlin de réconfort. Il éclata en sanglot, reniflant, il s'en fichait qu'ils le voient de cette manière, il s'en fichait de l'image qu'il pouvait bien donner, il voulait juste déverser sa peur et sa tristesse.

Au fil des minutes ses larmes se tarirent et ils s'éloignèrent tous de lui. Draco prit alors la parole.

-Va dormir, tu en a besoin.

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parler à cause de la boule qui lui nouait la gorge. Il renifla, prit ses affaires et grimpa dans son dortoir. Juste avant de disparaitre, Draco l'interpella.

-Harry ! N'oublis pas ! Nous sommes tous derrière toi !

Il sourit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Justin, le seul garçon de son âge.

Il s'étala de tout son long dans son lit, le regard figé, il aperçut tout de même son carnet sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa alors et l'attrapa d'une main. Il fallait qu'ils les mettent au courant. Peut être qu'ils pourraient le conseiller. Il prit sa plume et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il écrivit.

_Tom… S'il te plait… Aide-moi !_

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur le papier. Il avait l'air pathétique, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'était pas le survivant, il était juste un gamin. Il s'en voulait de demander à Tom de l'aider, après tout il avait d'autres affaires urgentes à régler. Surtout cette année, l'année de son retour. L'année où la guerre va reprendre…

_Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _

Il sursauta et sécha les larmes avec sa manche. Mince les larmes apparaissaient elles aussi sur le carnet de Tom.

_Tom, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Tout est allé trop vite… J'ai peur… J'ai rien fais pour ça… Je veux ne pas y participer…_

Il écrivit de manière précipiter comme ses pensées… il se demandait si Tom arriverait à le lire.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Participer à quoi ? _

Harry prit une longue inspiration.

_Je participe au tournoi des trois sorciers._

Ca y est la bombe était lancé. La réaction du seigneur des ténèbres ne tarderait pas.

_TU QUOI ?_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tom en privé n'avait rien d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin il ne ressemblait pas à ce que Draco lui décrivait ou même ce que sa famille pouvait lui raconter. A moins que ça soit qu'avec lui qu'il était très expressif. Harry aimait le penser. Aimait penser qu'il était un privilégier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait avoir cette attention de la part de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il essayait de l'imaginer. C'était dur avec le peu d'information qu'il possédait et il s'imaginait toujours des traits différents. Les seuls traits qui étaient semblables étaient son regard confiant, sa posture sur de lui, et son aura charismatique. Il dominait toujours tous ce qui l'entourait.

_Tom j'ai peur._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Ne t'en fais pas je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. _

Il ferma les yeux et prit une décision. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments cependant il y a trois ans il s'était fait une promesse. Il devait changer et enlever cette étiquette d'incapable que Weasley lui avait attribué.

_Non c'est bon, je dois me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai juste peur, mais je dois affronter mes peurs. Et puis tu as d'autres choses plus importantes qui réclament ton attention._

Oui il devait changer ou du moins essayer.

_Mais Harry tu es plus important que toutes ces choses. Ton bonheur m'est précieux._

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment devait-il réagir à de telles paroles. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose dans ce genre. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de répondre que Tom enchainait.

_Je préviens ta famille et je demande à mes espions dans Poudlard de te soutenir et de t'entrainer. _

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel… Deux secondes ? DES ?

_Comment ça des. Y'en a d'autre à part Severus ?_

Le temps qu'il réponde Harry décida de se changer. Il n'allait pas dormir tout habiller tout de même. Lorsqu'il eut fini. Son cahier brillait. Alors il se mit sous la couette et lit.

_Oui mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Aller il est tard file te coucher !_

Harry tira la langue à son carnet. Réaction très mature puis lui souhaita bonne nuit. Une bonne nuit qu'il reçut quelques secondes plus tard. Il posa alors le carnet à sa place initial puis ferma les yeux. Sa discussion avec Tom lui avait fait momentanément oublier ses problèmes et il se sentait mieux. C'est pourquoi il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain tout le monde chuchotait à son passage. Et son sentiment de malaise lui reprit. Il remercia ses amis pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Sans eux il ne pourrait pas tous les affronter.

-Kôl !

Harry se retourna dans le couloir alors que le silence ce fit. Son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était celui qui l'avait interpellé. Gentiment il attendit qu'il le rejoigne avec sa jambe de bois.

-Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Il fut surpris du ton mais suivit sagement son professeur. Ce dernier faisait peur à la plupart de ses élèves avec son œil magique, Harry lui s'en fichait bien, tant que ses cours étaient bien fait il n'avait rien à redire. Une fois le tableau refermer son professeur le fit asseoir sur une chaise en face de son bureau où il s'appuya en croisant les bras. A ce moment là une chose étrange se produisit. Son corps changea et alors apparut un homme d'une trentaine d'année les cheveux bruns, des yeux perçant, dans un réflexe Harry recula alors que l'homme sourit et prit sa place derrière son bureau.

-Alors Harry je suis chargé de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour te défendre pour le tournoi.

Harry soupira, sachant très bien qui l'avait « chargé ».

-Tom…

L'homme en face de lui, lui sourit un peu plus.

-Effectivement. C'est pourquoi je tacherai de remplir ma mission au mieux.

Il croisa ses mains sur son bureau alors qu'il lui souriait toujours avec un petit air fou. Harry lui leva les yeux au ciel et ramena ses genoux contre son torse sur sa chaise avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

-Merci c'est gentil mais vous avez surement mieux à faire.

-Tu rigoles ? Ce poste m'ennuie à mourir, je comprends Snape quand il se plaint. Ces enfants ne savent même pas le quart de ce que la magie peut faire… Et là je parle des dernières années… Non sérieusement t'entrainer sera la meilleure chose que j'aurais à faire dans cette école d'incapable.

Harry fit un petit sourire. Il aimait bien ce professeur. De plus c'était un très bon acteur. Décidemment Tom avait des personnes très intéressantes dans ces rangs.

-Puis je savoir quel est le nom de mon nouveau professeur ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné. Avant de frotter sa main sur l'arrière de son crane.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Barty Croupton Junior mais appelle moi Barty.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci la prit avant d'annoncer.

-Harry Kôl ! Enchanté. Merci d'être mon professeur.

-Pas de quoi, mon bonhomme. Bref passons à un sujet qui me turlupine depuis hier.

Harry changea de position et s'assit sur l'une de ses jambes. Sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise avec son professeur particulier. De plus c'était Tom qui l'avait chargé de l'aider et de le guider, et il avait confiance en Tom.

-Quel sujet ?

-Et bien tout d'abord pour quel raison ton nom c'est retrouvé dans la coupe. Non ne me coupe pas ! Dit-il quand il vit le brun ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui l'y as mis, ce que je voudrais savoir en revanche c'est pour quelles raisons quelqu'un voudrait que tu y participes.

Harry réfléchit. Qui voulait le voir dans une telle situation ? Qui voudrait le voir mourir dans ce tournoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ce que je sais c'est que les Griffondor ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur.

-Effectivement, on m'a raconté. Cependant depuis que Perceval est partit ça s'est calmé.

Le fils des éléments hocha la tête.

-En effet mais les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces et à présents Alvéa n'est plus là.

-C'est vrai que ce petit bout de femme est machiavélique ! Il rit quelques minutes avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ajouter. Je me demande si Dumbledore n'est pas dans le coup.

-Ca m'étonnerait. J'ai pu découvrir qu'il accédait à pas mal de mes désirs au fil du temps. Je le soupçonne d'espérer me rallier à sa cause.

-C'est peine perdu. Je le plein presque le pauvre vieux.

Harry s'étouffa avant d'éclater de rire. Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait osé appeler Dumbledore l'un des mages les plus puissant du monde « pauvre vieux » et encore moins avec un air de pitié. Barty le suivit de près se rendant compte e la situation assez grotesque.

-T'imagine… Dumby avec une canne… qui …qui mendie dans la rue… Ah ah ah ! Le pauv' vieux… Ah ah ah !

Harry essuya les larmes de rires qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer mais s'était sans compter son professeur qui revenait à la charge avec d'autre image grotesque. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était tombé de sa chaise et se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre.

Au bout de quelques minutes le calme était de retour et Harry se hissa de nouveau sur sa chaise.

-Pfiou bref où en étions-nous… Ah oui ! Donc pour toi le directeur est une andouille mais qu'il est innocent dans cette affaire.

Harry hocha la tête réprimant un nouveau fou rire.

-Bien on reste donc sur l'hypothèse des Griffondor assez âgé pour mettre ton nom.

-En effet et cela regroupe tous les septièmes années. Mais surveillons les autres au cas où on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Vigilance constante ! C'est ce que dirait le vrai Maugrey.

-Tiens en parlant de lui il est où ?

Barty reprit son sourire un peu fou et montra la malle.

-Non vous n'auriez pas osé ?

-Qui sait ?! Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de reprendre. Bref tes cours vont bientôt commencer. Heureusement que tu commences plus tard aujourd'hui. Je te propose de se retrouver trois fois par semaine ici. Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi à 20h.

-Mais personne ne risque de se poser des questions ?

- Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit. Après tout j'aide un de mes élèves en difficulté, je fais donc mon devoir de professeur. Aller maintenant file ! Je te retrouve ce soir à 20h pétante !

-Entendu !

Il descendit de son perchoir, prit son sac et courut jusque dans sa salle de cours. Une fois arrivé en métamorphose juste à l'heure, il se mit à coté d'Hermione qui ne posa aucune question trop concentré sur la nouvelle leçon du jour. Harry lui la connaissait depuis quelques temps déjà donc il décida de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille. Sa nomination au tournoi, sa détresse, sa peur, le réconfort de Tom, et sa rencontre avec son professeur particulier. Pour être particulier, il l'était.

Après avoir transformé sa pierre en vase stylisé, il s'ennuyait fermement alors il décida de mettre son temps à profit et d'écrire une lettre à sa famille.

_Hello vous tous ! _

_Vous devez surement être au courant mais je participe au tournoi des trois sorciers. Grande nouvelle n'est ce pas ? J'avoue, je suis mort de trouille. J'aimerai tellement être avec vous ! Vous me manquez !_

_Tom m'a attribué un professeur particulier. En un mot il est barge ! Mais il est génial, il m'a mit tout de suite à l'aise ! Bon par contre je ne connais pas le niveau de ses cours mais j'ai confiance. _

_Là je m'ennuie en cours de métamorphose … Non vraiment à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir transformer une pierre en vase ? On veut pas devenir designer dans le futur à ce que je sache… Oui oui je suis désagréable en ce moment. _

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Malheureusement il semblerait qu'un bal soit organisé… Un bal ! Ils sont sérieux ! Bref je vous dis adieu merci pour tout. Je vous aime._

_Harry. _

Son entrée dans la grande salle ébranla une nouvelle fois toute l'assurance qu'il avait réussit à récupérer durant la journée avec ses amis. C'était dur de sentir les regards sur soi, de voir le silence s'installer au fur et à mesure que l'on s'avançait dans la salle. Il se répéta les paroles rassurantes de son frère en boucle tout en s'installant à sa table avec ses amis. Il remercia chaleureusement Florian pour détourner son attention de ses problèmes.

-Vous savez que notre directeur de maison cette année c'est le prof de défense contre les force du mal.

Harry se retint de recracher le contenu de son verre.

-Il me fait peur, avoua l'un des trois petits nouveaux. Une jeune fille dénommé Alicia.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et tenta de la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes une maison soudé après tout. Que ce soit un prof désagréable ou non, nous sommes là  
pour nous soutenir. D'ailleurs merci pour hier. Et puis, après tout il n'est peut être pas si horrible que ça.

-Harry Kôl toi tu nous caches quelque chose, accusa Hermione.

-Hum peut être. En tout cas ne vous en faite pas j'ai confiance.

Après le repas, le brun aux yeux vert se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau de son professeur. A peine avait il toqué que la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Harry compris qu'il avait repris sa vraie apparence et qu'il fallait faire attention. Alors avant d'entrer il regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement.

-Bien ne perdons pas de temps commençons ! Tout d'abord je vais te demander ou tu te situe dans le programme et tout ce que tu sais en dehors. Je sais très bien que chez toi c'est l'entrainement intensif.

-Les vacances ne sont pas de tout repos mais j'aime ça… Je veux dire j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. Alors en ce qui  
concerne le programme. Théorie j'ai fini le programme même si je pense que je dois revoir certaines choses. Pratique début de sixième année, pareil que pour la théorie. J'ai quelques bases en magie élémentaire ainsi qu'en magie noir.

Barty siffla d'admiration.

-Et bah dis donc ça ne rigole pas chez toi ! EN tout cas j'aime ta façon de penser. TU as raison rien n'est jamais acquis à cent pour cent et revoir les bases ne fais pas de mal. C'est pourquoi au début nous allons nous concentrer sur ce point là. Ensuite je vais t'apprendre d'autre forme de magie telle que la magie elfique et pourquoi pas tenter de trouver ton animagus.

-Animagus ?

-Tu te souviens de Mc Go' se transformant en chat lors de ta première année ?

Harry hocha la tête ne voulant même pas savoir comment il pouvait être au courant d'une telle chose.

-Et bien c'est ça être un animagus, le pouvoir de se transformer en animal. Je t'expliquerai plus profondément à ce moment là.

-Bien mais pourquoi ne pas continuer sur les bases de magie élémentaire ou encore de magie noire.

-Magie noire à Poudlard ! Autant me dénoncer tout de suite. Pour ce qui concerne la magie élémentaire je ne suis pas expert et tu auras des professeurs plus porté sur le sujet si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Une fois la discussion terminer il demanda au brun de se lever et d'un coup de baguette fit de la place dans la salle.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, aujourd'hui je vais juste analyser tes techniques.

Harry suivit son conseil et enleva sa robe beaucoup trop encombrante. Du coin de l'œil il vit une lumière violette arriver vers lui. D'un bond il sauta pour esquiver. Il tourna son regard sur Barty qui souffla sur sa baguette imitant très bien une certaine personne. Manquait plus que le brun de paille.

Il sourit, il voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer. D'un faible informulé il déstabilisa Barty

-Hey ! Je n'étais pas au courant pour ça.

-Je ne dévoile jamais toutes mes ressources.

-Hum… J'aime bien le mystère. Je suis curieux à présent. 

Cette fois ci le plus jeune prit les devant et attaqua. Comme s'il voulait chasser un moustique le professeur fit un geste négligeant du poignet afin de dévire le sort qui lui était destiné et contre attaqua d'un sort de septième année. Harry eut du mal à le contrer, mais réussit à se protéger avec un bouclier. S'ensuivit alors un enchainement de sort mêlant les bases et la complexité. Au bout d'une heure d'acharnement Harry s'écroula sous un sort et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Barty lui aussi un peu fatigué, mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Et bah dis donc t'es coriace petit bonhomme.

-Merci ! Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus.

-Non mais je vous jure. Regardez comment il me parle le mioche. Plus aucun respect je vous jure.

-Tu sais quoi. C'est de ta faute.

-Comment ça de ma faute ? Tu oses m'accuser ?

-Oui !

-Et pourquoi ais je mérité une telle sentence ?

-Parce que t'es pas sérieux ! Un vrai gosse. J'avoue j'ai peur des autres, ou du moins des adultes, moins des enfants. C'est pourquoi je m'entends bien avec toi. Tu es encore un enfant. J'ai l'impression d'être en maternelle.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Et bien en très peu de temps tu es devenu un ami. Certes un ami coriace niveau professeur mais un ami quand même. Et cela en quelques heures à peine Comme à la maternelle où les liens se tissaient très vite.

Barty s'assit en croisant les jambes et en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Merci pour ta confiance Harry. Malgré ton jeune âge tu es plutôt mature. Tu grandis trop vite, mais rien ne peux en empêcher alors je suis content si avec moi tu retournes en quelque sorte en maternelle. Mets quand même un gosse… Ma dignité en prend un coup dur, ça c'est sûr.

Harry éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, suivit de près par son homologue plus vieux.

-Heureusement que je n'ai qu'une vingtaine d'année tout de même. Si tu avais dit ça à mon paternelle, il aurait fait une syncope de savoir que lui un homme si brillant ressemble à un gosse.

Rien qu'au ton employer, Harry su que le sujet de son père était un sujet sensible. Alors il préféra ne pas poser de question, laissant un silence paisible s'installer. Puis le plus vieux le brisa en le poussant à aller dormir.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en pyjama dans son lit en train de raconter à Tom sa journée et de le remercier pour Barty. Il lui annonça sa soudaine amitié avec le Mangemort. Chose que Tom encouragea sachant pertinemment que le plus jeune ne donnait pas sa confiance facilement. Et puis Barty était un gentil gars quand on savait comme l'aborder. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'osait pas lui avouer que Barty pouvait être l'un des plus cruels de ses fidèles. D'une certaine manière il se dit que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler mais au principal intéressé.

Des pas précipité se firent entendre dans le couloir et des coups furent donnés à la porte. Justin et lui sautèrent du lit et ouvrirent la porte. C'était Paul l'un des nouveau qui disait que son camarde de chambre, Eric n'était pas bien et qu'il tremblait de partout.

Sans poser de question les deux plus vieux coururent jusqu'au dortoir des plus jeunes. Devant un attroupement, Justin leur cria de dégager, ce qu'ils firent rapidement leur laissant la voie libre. A l'intérieur Eric convulsait et pleurait.

- Comment est-il arrivé dans cet état ?

C'était Harry qui posait la question à Paul qui avait suivit tant bien que mal ses ainés.

-Je n'en sais rien… On parlait de nos familles. Il m'a avoué que sa mère lui manquait et je lui ai demandé pour son père et alors il s'est mis dans cet état.

Harry en conclut qu'une barrière venait de céder à l'intérieur du garçon et qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Ils entendirent la porte se fermé et virent leur directeur de maison les couper du reste du dortoir qui attendait devant la porte.

-Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais le jeune Hill a perdu son père cet été. Je ne voyais aucun signe apparent alors je ne me suis pas beaucoup inquiété. Je le regrette à présent.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se débattit un peu mais le fondateur de la maison Kôl tint bon. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à coté des deux jeunes hommes. Il prit la main du plus jeune et commença à chanter.

_Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière__  
__Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux__  
__Comme l'oiseau bleu survolant la Terre__  
__Vois comme le monde, le monde est beau__Beau le bateau, dansant sur les vagues__  
__Ivre de vie, d'amour et de vent__  
__Belle la chanson naissante des vagues__  
__Abandonnée au sable blanc__  
_

Harry sourit reconnaissant la chanson chanté par son professeur. Il fredonna avant de laisser les paroles s'échapper de sa bouche.

_Blanc l'innocent, le sang du poète__  
__Qui en chantant, invente l'amour__  
__Pour que la vie s'habille de fête__  
__Et que la nuit se change en jour__Jour d'une vie où l'aube se lève__  
__Pour réveiller la ville aux yeux lourds__  
__Où les matins effeuillent les rêves__  
__Pour nous donner un monde d'amour__  
_

Cette chanson pouvait paraitre ridicule mais elle était belle aux oreilles d'Harry et surement pour celle d'Eric car il ne convulsait plus. Non, il pleurait en s'accrochant à Harry comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude sourit et raffermit sa prise avant de chanter le refrain.

_L'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi__  
__L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi.__Moi je ne suis qu'une fille de l'ombre__  
__Qui voit briller l'étoile du soir__  
__Toi mon étoile qui tisse ma ronde__  
__Viens allumer mon soleil noir__Noire la misère, les hommes et la guerre__  
__Qui croient tenir les rênes du temps__  
__Pays d'amour n'a pas de frontière__  
__Pour ceux qui ont un cœur d'enfant__Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière__  
__Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux__  
__Comme l'oiseau bleu survolant la terre__  
__Nous trouverons ce monde d'amour  
__L'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi__  
__L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi  
__L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi__  
__L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi._

Le plus jeune s'était calmé Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Barty et lui sourit le remerciant intérieurement. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se relever. C'est alors qu'ils eurent la surprise de voir la porte ouverte ainsi que de voir les deux plus jeunes pleurer. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras du professeur, déstabilisé, il tomba à la renverse et servit de mouchoir à ses attaquants. Il ne savait comment réagir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ses mains passèrent derrière les plus jeunes essayant de leur donner une étreinte réconfortante. Des reniflements se firent alors entendre et une voix éraillée parla.

-Merci… Cette chanson… C'était celle … celle que mon père me chantait… Elle représente beaucoup pour moi. Merci.

Harry raffermit sa prise et comme la veille les résidents de sa maison vinrent le soutenir en câlin groupé. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il aimait sa maison. Il jeta un dernier cou d'œil à Barty qui participait malgré lui à ce câlin. Il savait quelle était la chanson à chanter pour apaiser Eric, il s'était renseigner sur les nouveaux pour être à leur écoute. Harry avait devant lui l'un des meilleurs directeurs de maison. Et c'était le directeur de sa maison.

**TADA voici un nouveau chapitre posté avec du retard ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Petite dédicace à la chanson l'oiseau et l'enfant de Marie Myriam, que je trouve superbe ! **

**Merci à vous de me suivre et j'espère vous retrouvé prochainement ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur **: Kalenna

**Disclamer** : Tout ça, c'est à J.K Rowling que j'admire et que je remercie pour ce monde fabuleux !

**Pairing** : Harry/ Tom (si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez partir)

**Résumé **: Les quatre éléments sont fondamentaux à la vie ainsi qu'à la magie. Cependant peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu leur incarnation et encore moins de devenir leur ami. Oui, oui leur ami. Harry Potter fera parti de ces privilégiés mais cela l'entrainera du mauvais coté…enfin selon Dumby. Mais qui sait peut être trouvera t'il l'amour.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que Papa Noël vous a gâté. Voici ce petit chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Son carnet brilla une nouvelle fois. Il l'ouvrit à la vitesse de l'éclaire voulant savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état, ça l'angoissait. Depuis sa venue au manoir avec les éléments, il faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien et qu'il n'éprouve pas ce sentiment qu'on appelle la peur. Ce sentiment qui nous paralyse sur place, ce sentiment qui est difficilement contrôlable surtout pour un enfant. Cependant cette année il avait échoué, il n'avait pas su le protéger suffisamment. C'est pourquoi il voulait absolument savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

_Je participe au tournoi des trois sorciers._

Quand il lut ce passage, son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il écrivit rapidement sa réponse. Voulant vraiment avoir confirmation de cette phrase qui allait à présent tourné dans sa tête. Mais au fil des minutes, il savait. Oui il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir et ce n'était pas son genre de lui faire une blague aussi horrible. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il prenne une solution. Les trois mots qui apparurent dans son journal lui déchirèrent le cœur. Encore ce sentiment. Il l'avait proscrit alors qu'il était entré dans le monde magique. Il en avait eut la force, et la volonté. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était devenu fou. Bon d'accord complètement fou. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui il ne rejetait plus ses sentiments mais il essayait tout de même de les contrôler au maximum pour ne pas qu'ils le gênent.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'heure de tergiverser sur ces choses futiles, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. C'est ce qu'il écrivit au plus jeune. En tant que protecteur il devait s'assurer de son bien être. C'était son devoir. Un pincement dans son cœur voulut lui dire que c'était bien plus, mais il l'écarta. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de réfléchir sur ses états d'âme.

Un sourire franchit ses lèvres quand il vit sa réponse. Finalement peut être qu'Harry n'était plus l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a de cela 4ans. Il avait grandi, tout en gardant une par de son innocence. Et cette part, Tom ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle disparaisse. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit que le jeune homme pensait qu'il avait d'autre chose plus importante à faire. Cette phrase le ramena au Noël de sa première année. Chacun pensait que l'autre ne voulait plus lui parler parce qu'il avait d'autre choses à penser, ou même qu'il ne méritait même pas d'avoir de l'attention. Mais c'était le contraire, en tout cas pour Tom, il voulait cette communication, il refusait de briser ce lien fragile qui les unissait à présent. Si par malheur, ils ne pouvaient plus converser… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Harry était devenu un être précieux dans sa vie. C'est avec effroi qu'il remarqua la phrase qu'il avait écrite. Par merlin qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il fallait qu'il rattrape le cou ou du moins qu'il change de sujet. Vite vite une idée.

C'est alors qu'un cou fut frappé à la porte.

-Entrez !

Il vit apparaitre Severus toujours habillé de ses robes noires. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée. Il fit un signe à son espion de patienter alors qu'il écrivit. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder et un micro sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ça avait marché. Restait plus qu'a espérer que le jeune homme oublierait ce qu'il avait lu. Voyant Severus attendre debout, il décida de clore la conversation.

-Bien Severus, je t'écoute.

Il vit alors l'espion éviter son regard. Il sut alors quel sujet, il voulait aborder. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le divan et il vint le rejoindre en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

-Bien je suppose, vu ton comportement assez inhabituel, que tu viens me parler de la participation d'Harry au tournoi.

L'espion eut un soupire de soulagement, ravi de ne pas avoir à annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à son seigneur qu'il savait très attaché au plus jeune.

-Effectivement c'était le but de ma visite mais faut croire que vous l'avez appris d'une autre manière.

-Harry m'en a parlé.

-Le garçon vous a dit autre chose ? Pardonnez ma question elle était inconvenante.

Tom rit devant le caractère contradictoire de son espion. Il le savait sadique avec les cornichons comme il aimait les appeler. Il se montrait froid, glacial même à Poudlard. Cependant ici au manoir, on avait l'impression que c'était une jeune recrue avec le désir de bien faire mais qui n'osait pas. Alors qu'il faisait partie du cercle le plus privée.

-Voyons Severus, quand te mettras tu dans la tête que tu es mon ami. Est-ce que tu parles de la même façon à tes amis. Si oui, bonjour les relations. Tout ce je te demande c'est qu'avec des gens des autres cercles tu restes stoïque et que tu inspires le respect.

L'espion n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Tom lança un regard appuyé à Severus pour enfin lui faire rentrer dans le crâne la leçon d'amitié.

-Entrez !

Cette fois si ce fut la tête d'un de ses nouveaux amis qui avait fait ses preuves au fil des ans. Mais Tom savait déjà de quoi voulait parler cet ami.

-Viens t'asseoir Barty. Je suis déjà au courant pour Harry.

Le plus jeune s'assit donc à coté de son homologue sur le divan.

-Quelles sont les instructions alors ?

Tom poussa un petit soupir discret.

-Je n'en sais rien tout va un peu trop vite à mon gout.

-Ca doit être pire pour le plus jeune. Dit le nouvel arrivant.

-En effet, il ne prend pas très bien le fait de participer au tournoi.

-Qui le serait après tout ? Bon mis à part ceux qui mettent leur nom… D'ailleurs je trouve cela idiot. Qui aime prendre des risques pour quoi ? Un trophée ?

-Tu es en train de donner la description des Griffondor là…

-Soit pas rabat joie Sev' !

Ce dernier faillit recracher la boisson que le seigneur avait fait apparaitre devant eux.

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire petit garnement !

-Hey je ne suis plus un de tes élèves, tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Ce gamin va me tuer un jour… Seigneur pourquoi faut il qu'il soit à Poudlard ? Je ne tiendrais jamais l'année.

Tom qui appréciait le spectacle plutôt comique entre les deux espions, il était même heureux que Severus se décoince un peu comme le dirait Alvéa, prit enfin la parole.

-Et bien Severus j'ai besoin de vous deux pour infiltrer Poudlard à cette période. Après tout malgré tes loyaux services le directeur se méfit de toi alors que d'un de ses fidèle assez paranoïaque sur la magie noire non…

-En parlant de ça, je suis obligé de dire vigilance constante tout le temps… C'est chiant… il vit le regard des occupants de la pièce. Bon d'accord j'ai rien dit.

-Comme je le disais, continua Tom, Barty peut glaner un peu plus d'information cette année qui est une grande année pour nous. De plus j'ai besoin que tu parlementes avec les directeurs des deux autres écoles. Enfin surtout Karkaroff sachant très bien que la directrice de Beaubâtons est fidèle à l'autre.

Le maitre des potions grogna un peu en s'appuyant contre le dossier tout en faisant tourner sa boisson avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

- Que peut-on faire pour Harry ? Car je suis sûre qu'on doit faire quelque chose.

-En effet Barty, je veux que vous l'entrainiez. Surtout toi. Je pense que Dumbledore ne se méfiera pas trop si c'est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'en occupe. Quand à toi Severus je veux que tu le surveilles de près, surtout que cette année Alvéa n'est pas au château. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Je veux aussi que tu sois une base solide pour lui.

-Mais comment ?

Barty le regarda interloqué. Il était où son ancien professeur de potion qui semait la peur dans les rangs des élèves ? Le professeur honni ? La chauve souris des cachots ? Il lui agrippa le poignet afin de le tourner un peu vers lui.

-Severus ! En tant qu'ancien élève je peux t'affirmer que malgré tes airs froids, tes airs sadiques, tes envolés de capes. Tu es un professeur qui reste un pilier de Poudlard. Sans toi ça ne serait plus la même chose. Tu es une base de l'école. Certes la plupart des élèves ne t'aiment pas et disent qu'il vaut mieux que tu crèves. Oui oui ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais indigné, tu le sais très bien. Et je parie que ça t'amuse et que ça te plait dans un certain sens. Alors reste comme tu es, mais pour Harry fais savoir que tu es là s'il a envie de parler, ou même s'il a envi de pleurer. Soit juste là pour lui.

Tom vit que Severus avait compris, après tout comment ne pas comprendre après ce discours simple mais véridique. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Barty. Il pouvait se comporter comme un gamin mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne connait pas la vie, il en avait même une vision assez particulière des fois. On pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Le seigneur se demandait comment il faisait pour interpréter son personnage qui avait un caractère tout à fait différent.

Gardant toujours le poignet du maitre des potions dans sa main comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, de plus le professeur plus ancien ne disait rien à propos de ceci, il se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Monseigneur, je vous prie de me retirer demain risque d'être une journée riche en émotion.

-Bien vas y ! Bonne chance.

-Merci. Bonne nuit à vous. Bonne nuit Severus.

-Bonne nuit… Au faite je vous attends demain pour une nouvelle flasque de polynectar.

Barty hocha la tête et se leva tout en relâchant sa prise. Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Tom fixa le brun plongé dans ses pensées.

-Severus, j'aimerai qu'en plus d'être un pilier tu enquêtes sur celui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe. Tu connais le château et j'ai confiance en toi.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour découvrir qui a fait une telle chose.

-Merci.

Il le vit réfléchir à toute vitesse, même sans utiliser ma Legimencie il savait que dans la tête du maitre des potions tournait tous les noms des occupants de Poudlard avec à coté les raisons pour lesquelles il pourrait mettre le nom d'Harry dans cette fichu coupe. Oui il avait confiance en Severus et en son esprit pour trouver le coupable et lui dire afin de le faire payer. Oh oui il allait payer. Quand ils la retrouveraient cette personne allait vivre son pire cauchemar et encore il était gentil en disant ça.

Il laissa le brun réfléchir encore un petit peu avant de le renvoyer dans ses quartiers en lui souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour. Une fois le bureau vide, on pouvait entendre les mouches volées. C'était d'un calme tout d'un coup. Il n'était plus habitué. Soit il avait des réunions, soit des entretiens, ou encore Alvéa qui faisait tout pour l'empêcher de travailler. Alvéa…

Tom prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle aux éléments… Il frissonna. Il voyait déjà les foudres de Kliva s'abattre sur sa pauvre personne ou encore le château s'écrouler sous un tremblement de terre et pourquoi pas une tempête crée par Sanchèse et Alvéa. S'il survit à l'explosion de Ranaé. Il était grand temps de réfléchir à un héritier car partit comme c'était partit il y laisserait sa peau rapidement.

Il lança un tempus et vit qu'il était tard… Cela lui laissait une nuit de plus pour réfléchir à comment il allait aborder ce sujet plutôt sensible. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaitre les restes de boisson avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour. Les couloirs étaient silencieux… Un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant à force, surtout dans ces couloirs sinistre, sans vie… Depuis son retour de la folie, il n'avait pas eut le temps de refaire la décoration. Il devrait s'y mettre, et rapidement, de un il ne l'aimait pas et de deux il se voyait mal inviter Harry ici. C'était vraiment glauque.

Il fut rapidement dans ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Qui a dit que les mages noirs ne dormaient pas ?

-TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS DIT ?

Bon d'accord aborder Kliva en lui disant. « Bonjour Kliva comment vas-tu ce matin ? Ah au faite Harry participe au tournoi des sorciers ». C'était peut être la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Et il savait que tourner autour du pot sur un tel sujet était risqué. Quoique en voyant les yeux doré de son interlocutrice, il aurait peut être du lui écrire un mot. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur. Après tout il n'avait jamais peur. Non non, il était juste… euh comment dire… terroriser. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait annoncé qu'à la jeune femme et pas encore aux autres. Il se demandait vraiment s'il allait en sortir vivant de cette histoire.

-Hey Kliva que ce passe t'il pourquoi es tu dans un tel état.

Tom déglutit, en parlant du loup, voici toute la petite famille qui entrait dans son bureau.

-Et bien Sanchèse, Tom ici présent vient de m'annoncer qu'Harry participait au tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Pardon ?! Comment est ce possible ?

C'était Tom où bien il faisait tout d'un cou très chaud dans la pièce. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne les choses en main sinon ça allait mal tourner connaissant ses amis.

- Calmez-vous. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. A part qu'Harry est terrifié.

La tension qui planait dans l'air tomba tout à coup, autorisant par là même occasion le seigneur des ténèbres à respirer. Kliva se laissa tomber dans le divan qu'occupaient la veille ses deux espions.

-Oh mon pauvre petit. Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

-Je sais Kliva, je le lui aie proposé mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait affronter ses peurs. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est de demandé à Severus et Barty de l'entrainer et de veiller sur lui.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la meilleure année pour ton retour soit celle-ci ? J'aurais pu être au près d'Harry.

Il leur fit un regard contrit, lui aussi s'en voulait, mais la guerre grondait et il devait faire son retour rapidement sinon toutes leur chance leur échappait. Et il était hors de question de laisser Dumbledore gagner. Pas après toutes ses manigances pour le pouvoir.

Gari prit la parole à son tour.

- Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour l'aider ?

-Tant que nous n'avons pas le programme des épreuves pas grand-chose de là où nous sommes…

-Te connaissant, Tom, tu as bien du demander à quelqu'un ces petites informations. Alvéa lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-En effet. Des coups à la porte furent entendus. Tiens en parlant du loup.

Lucius Malfoy fit son entré après que son seigneur l'eut autorisé. Quand il vit les éléments dans le bureau de son maitre, il sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas parce qu'ils étaient rassemblé, mais plutôt par les regards de meurtre qu'ils lançaient au parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Voici le programme comme demandé.

-Je me félicite de t'avoir placé au conseil de Poudlard aujourd'hui.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

-Après. Donne-moi ce parchemin.

Le blond s'avança et tendit le bout de papier au descendant de Slytherin. Celui-ci le déroula lut les quelques lignes et annonça.

-Première épreuve : Récupéré un œuf de dragon. Les participants devront en effet récupéré un œuf de dragon gardé par ce dernier. Si l'œuf est brisé le participant ne gagne aucun point sinon les juges évalueront sur la technique, les sorts employés et le temps de récupération.

Un silence lourd s'installa avant que Rana prenne la parole ses cheveux prenant vit telles les flammes d'un incendie.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Ils vont regretter d'avoir mit le nom d'Harry dans la coupe.

**Voilà un petit chapitre ! Désolé pour la longueur j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que ce petit tour du coté de Tom vous a plu. Je vous dis à la prochaine et merci de me lire ! **


End file.
